Adventure's Lie Ahead
by pommibee
Summary: Sakura Haruno and the new team seven are off on a mission together, but what lies ahead as they get caught up with the Akatsuki and Team Hebi? *Thoroughly Editing and Rewriting*
1. Chapter 1

**_DanichT: Hi guys! This is my first fan-fic and I hope you enjoy it! I am sure all of you guys know the drill. I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. So grab some popcorn and your 3-D glasses because we are rolling!_**

_ _

Sakura

_ _

Yawning I stepped out of my nice warm cozy bed. Shivering at the cold touch as my feet softly padded the hard wood floor. Stretching a little I looked at the clock next to my night stand and decided I had enough time to get a shower and eat before the mission started.

Our mission was to escort a neighboring village's feudal lord and bring him to the Petal Village. Of course it was the "new" team seven escorting the lord. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, and of course me. Sakura Haruno.

Carefully stepping in I turned on the shower to the hot water and relaxed as the warm water sprayed against me. Before I knew it the water suddenly turned a n ice-cold and I squealed slightly at the cold touch. Calming down my heart, I quickly grabbed a soft, furry baby blue towel and wrapped it around myself.

Slipping on my matching, cozy baby blue slippers I rubbed another towel to try and dry my short, ruffled pink hair. Yes I have pink hair. Natural thank you. I have no idea where I get it. No one in my family has ever had pink hair to pass their heritage down onto me.

I slid open my walk in closet doors as I ventured into my bedroom. Plain and simple. Disregarding my lifeless room, I pulled out my usual ninja attire and solemnly sighed as my day started off ordinary.

" I wish he was back here," I mumbled to myself.

_ _

Sasuke

_ _

" Karin can you sense Itachi's chakra?" I asked irritated.

" Yes Sasuke-kun! He just left his camp site with Kisame about twenty minutes ago." Karin replied as she pushed up her thick-black rimmed glasses. Sighing I punched my fist feverously into a near by tree. Ignoring as pieces of bark and little splinters flew across my vision.

" Damn!" I cursed loudly. _'Someday Itachi, I will kill you!_'

_ _

Itachi

_ _

I silently walked along the dirt-road path with my partner-in-crime Kisame Hoshigaki. Annoying but one hell of a swordsman. I had just recently sensed my little brother, Sasuke, just a couple miles back. Smirking I wondered if he had gotten stronger since he had left the Leaf Village. I also heard he had retrieved a new team something along the lines of Hebi or Hawk. I don't really care.

" So, we goin' to your old home?" Kisame grinned as his sharp, white teeth spread out.

" Yes we are to retrieve the one named Sakura Haruno." I quietly replied back. Yes my foolish little brother's old fan-girl. I wonder if she had gotten stronger as well. The last time I had seen her was when Kisame and I disguised ourselves with some traitor Sand Ninja. Knowing Sasuke would follow me, I once again smirked as I thought to myself.

'_This should be a wonderful reunion.'_

_ _ __

_**DanichT: And there you have it! This is only the first chapter of course. I know it is short but I want to see if it actually gets some readers. So thanks if you had read this!**_

_**Who do YOU think should be with Sakura?**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Itachi**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Deidara**_

_**Anyone?**_

_**VOTE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure's Lie Ahead chapter 2

Hi! Here's the second chapter! I decided to make it longer for you guys.

__________________

Naruto POV

Yes mission time! I haven't had a decent mission since I was Jonin! Plus doing the mission with Kaka-sensei, Sai-baka, Yamato, and Sakura-chan is an extra bonus! I wonder how Sakura-chan has been doing. Ever since Sasuke left, she was real depressed. I hope she is fine now.

" Hey do I smell ramen!?" I exclaimed to myself as I sniffed through the air arond me.

Sakura POV

I was walking down the stone tiled ground as I heard a shuffle of feet behind me. Confused I turned around to inspect what was causing such a noise. Unsurprisingly, It was Naruto Uzumaki trucking down the street as a giant trail of dust could be seen behind him. I guessed he hadn't seen me for Naruto had crashed head first into me. Knocking myself down on my butt.

" Naruto!" I screeched.

"Hm? Oh hi Sakura-chan! You wouldn't happen to have any ramen on you do ya?" Naruto asked excitedly. Growling I gave off an evil smirk as vaines popped out of my forehead.

" Actually I do."

" Really!? Where!?" he asked frantically.

" Right here!" I shouted as my fist curled back and slammed into his face. Blasting him in the air a couple feet before he plummeted back down to the ground.

" Why must you be so cruel Sakura-chan...." Naruto whimpered under the pile of rebel that had built up around him. Snorting I once again smirked and continued my way down the village road, recieving cautious stares from the other civilans.

I finally made it to the Hokage Tower as I steadily climbed up the numerous steps that led to the Hokage's office. Reaching her door, Naruto decided to present himself once again and stood behind me. Knocking, we both heard a faint 'come in' and opened the latch to the giant doors.

As Naruto and I walked in, I saw Sai and Yamato sitting uneasily in two comfy chair's. Sighing I knew it was going to be a while for Kakashi to show up so I proped down into a similiar chair. Folding my arms and slouching a bit as the minutes started to pass by. Waiting for Kakashi-sensei to finally arive.

It was about three more hours until Kakashi had shown up and team seven could begin its mission. Giving a quick wave and " yo" Kakashi sat gentaly into the chair next to an irritated looking Naruto.

" Why are you always late Kaka-sensei!?" Naruto exclaimed. This question must have intrigued team seven's other members, besides me, since both Sai and Yamato tilted their heads a bit to get in on the confursation.

" We don't have time for that now Naruto! We have a serious matter on our hands!" Tsunade shouted out. Our eye's were on her's as both Naruto and I gulped remembering the punishment Tsunade-shisou gave us for not staying on topic.

FlashBack

" So you two will-Naruto! Sakura! Are you two even paying attention to what I am saying!?"

" Yeah, yeah Baa-chan. Can me and Sakura-chan get on with the stupid mission now!?" Naruto yelled back at Tsunade.

" Why you little brat! Com're!" Tsunade battle cried, as I stepped in to try and restrain her from injuring Naruto. " Sakura! Let me go! I need to teach this little punk a lesson!"

" I'm sure Naruto will learn the best he can then!" I replied shaken up a bit.

" What!? You're on his side Sakura!? How dare you!" Tsunade suddenly roared throughout the entire building. Throwing her desk, using both Naruto and I as her targets.

" Tsuande-shishou! I'm sure we can work this little miss-hap up!" I replied franticaly trying to calm my busty teacher down.

" Never!"

End FlashBack

" Now, team seven, you are all here because of a change in orders. Leaf ANBU have informed me of recent Akatsuki sightings near the Leaf Village border. Also reports of Team Hebi rading villages has come across my attention. And seeing Naruto on a recent mission out of the village worried me greatly. So I have decided that only Sai and Sakura will be leaving for the mission."

" But I can handle those Akatsuki-bastards any time!" Naruto raged out as the chair he was sitting in was thrashed to the opposite wall. Broken in bits and pieces.

" No! No you can't Naruto! We have no other information about the Akatsuki lurking around here! We have no information on whether they have two-four-six or even eight members surrounding the border!" Tsunade rashionalized. She did have a point. If Naruto is captured then it's all over.

'But why did Tsunade Shisou only pick two shinobi to go on the escort mission?' I asked myself.

Maybe it's because she thought you and Sai can hold off more than just two Akatsuki members.

' You again!? Great even more problems to deal with.

Well you should be happy.

' And what are you talking about? I can't handle more than two members of Akatsuki. I could barely hold down one!

Just don't worry about it! You'll be fine! Jeez....

Sighing I focused my gaze on Tsunade for a minute before Kakashi stood up.

"Lady- Hokage, wouldn't it be more fitting if someone else went in Sakura's place?" gasping I held my right hand up to my face as my eyes widened. Did Kakashi think I was too weak to actually do this mission? I guess Tsunade sensed my now tense state and glared at the ex-ANBU.

" Are you accussing my apprentiace of being a weakling? Hatake?" Tsuande fearfully whispered. Gulping Naruto cowered to the spot behind my chair. I saw Kakashi wince at her light but harsh words.

" Of course not Lady-Hokage but-"

" No buts! I have full faith in Sai and Sakura. I believe they can handle this mission. All of you get out of my sight! I need sake...." with that team seven all headed out of her now almost destroyed office. Walking slowly I saw Naruto look back and fall in step with me.

" Hey Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked me. Naruto is such a good friend. Sure he's always acting like a goof-ball and being obnoxious, but when you finally get to know him, he always seems to have the greatest heart.

" Yeah Naruto, I'm fine. Just a little shocked is all." I replied softly back, nervously rubbing my upper arm. I casted my attention to the cold hard ground as I saw Naruto give me a sympathetic smile out of the corner of my eye.

" Well see ya when you get back Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheerfully yelled as I turned to watch his warming grin run towards the other side of town. Blank faced, I turned back around to see Sai ready to go with his back-pack and art supplies ready to go.

" Hurry up Hag, I want to leave as soon as we can." Sai faked smiled. Growing angry with his constant name-calling I nodded and quickly ran for my small apartment. Retrieving my yellow-ish shoulder back pack on me. Rushing out I locked my door and hurridly dashed through the streets with the many civilans inside of it and made me way to the village gate. Boy this was going to be a long mission.

Deidara POV

Click. Click. Click.

" Tobi! Did you find anything! Yeah!?" I shouted down to my new annoying partner as I took small pictures from my left eye. Tobi and I surrounded the area just beyond the Hidden Leaf Village border. All of Akatsuki were suppossedly searching for a special pink-haired kunoichi. She is said to have even passed the great Tsunade-hime in her own strength and healing abilities.

" No! But I did find a binch of acorns and brought some for you Deidara-san! See Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi replied happily as he jumped in the air and landed on the clay bird. Securing himself so he wouldn't fall. Twitching I took a bunch of acorns and threw them at Tobi.

" Tobi you baka! You are not to collect stupid nuts! You're to be looking for the pink-kunoichi! Idiot!" I slapped my forehead as Tobi fell to the ground with a loud thud. Blinking or not, I couldn't tell, Tobi quickly hopped back on his feet and ran around in circles.

" Ahhh!!! Evil flaiming nuts falling from the sky! We're all gonna die!" Tobi shouted as he missed seeing the large Oak-tree in front of him. Causing Tobi to smak his face into the hard, dark brown bark. " Owwww...." Rolling my eyes and stiffling the laugh that threatened to come out, I continued my search while Tobi suddenly started dancing.

Oh the horror.

Sasuke POV

Hurridly I tried to catch up with my brother. I glared into open space infront of me as his evil face clouded my mind. I loathe him deeply for doing what he did. Biting down most of my teeth were showing making it look like I was just out of a horror movie. My hair was a mess and desperately needed a washing. My new Sound Village clothes were torn and dirt/blood stained from the previous adventures and assinations.

" Sasuke-kun! Slow down! Please do it for me!" I heard Karin shout to me. Snorting I just dashed even faster ignoring Suigetsu's whines and Karin's pleas for, even I must admit, much needed rest. Sighing, I slowed down my rappied run and slowed to a halt. Turning I glared as it took the rest of my team to catch up.

" Man Sasuke, I haven't seen you this excitied since we saw your old team." Suigetsu huffed as he quickly grabbed one of his water bottles from his waist water holder. Karin nodded and pushed up her glasses and made a failed attempt to fix her un-orderly red hair. Juugo, being the only sane one in this group, besides myself, just panted and walked over to propmtly stand overhead of me.

" Make up as much time as you can we are heading out again after a couple minutes." I informed my team, but got a cold glare from Suigetsu and an unsaid whine from Karin.

" But Sasuke-kun! We've been following Itachi since this morning can't you take a break and have fun relaxing with me?" Karin attempted to seduce me. Too bad it never did work.

" No we're leaving as soon as we rehydrate. So take only a short break." Sighing Karin slouched her back as Suigetsu laid his hands behind his head against a giant boulder and closed his snake-yellow eyes. Juugo calmy struttd over to a near by tree and talked to neighboring birds. Rolling my eyes at my team, I once again too a trip down memory lane and thought of all the times I had with team seven. Shaking off any lingering thoughts I quietly stood up and took a short walk in the woods.

Sakura POV

I had been traveling with Sai for about a good hour and a half and it was already irriating to even stand next to the artist-nin.

" Please Sai will you just shut-up!?" I exclaimed at him.

" Why? Because you know your hurrendously ugly deep down inside and out?" Sai fake smiled. On the verge of punching Sai's lights out I puffed out my cheeks and made quicker steps to be ahead of said shinobi. I heard Sai give a light chuckle behind me so I kept a steady pace as I closed my eyes in concintraiton. Calming down I decided it was time to take a break so I informed Sai which he agreed to.

" Sai I'll be right back, I'm going for a short walk." Nodding his head I ventured off into the forest as many animals and creatures skimpered away. Startled away as my feet crunched on broken leaves and branches. Suddenly I heard something rattling in a near by bush so I cautiously stepped toward it. Readying a kunai from its holster I brought the weapon up ready to strike as I pulled back the bush. But I calmly sighed as it was just two cute little white furry rabbits nibbling on some herbs.

Putting the kunai away I felt a cold surface touch the base of my neck.

" Don't move"

DanichT02 _ and there's the second chapter! I hope it ws long enought for you. I am running out of ideas for the story plot so I wouldn't mind any extra help. Hope to see more reviews! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**_DanichT02: Chappie 3 up!_**

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**

Halting any further movements, I slowly turned around. Only to come face-to-face with a smug looking Kabuto.

" Long time no see Sakura." he greeted at the medic-nin, I waited for him to drop his weapon.

"What are you doing here Kabuto?" I sneered out. What does that four-eyes want with me? What did I do to him....Besides break most of his bones and kill some of his chakra. But that's besides the point. Bringing down the kunai, Kabuto still had that smirk lurking on his pale face. Snorting I crossed my arms and asked, " Well are you going to answer? Huh?"

Smirking even more I got angrier by the minute and rationally whipped out several kunai and shuriken. Swishing them as I let go and smirked as they all hit their target. Two small shuriken were lodged inside of Kabuto's forehead. Five kunai were in his chest and heart area and finally one shuriken and Kunai were deeply embedded into both arms and legs.

Grinning at my work I turned around ready to leave him for the buzzards when I felt Kabuto's chakra spike up. Barely dodging the on-coming attack I backed up into a tree. Kabuto glared as he wiped off some blood from his right arm. Grinning, Kabuto came closer until he was about five-feet away from me. Uncomfortable I awkwardly shifted in my place as Kabuto began speaking.

" Orochimaru-sama ordered me to capture you," What? What did that snake-pedophile want with me? Didn't he already have Sasuke? " It seems that you've become very popular around these parts. Orochimaru-sama said that even Akatsuki wants you. And we can't that now can we?" Eyes going blank, I stared nonchalantly at Kabuto.

Angered by such actions, he advanced towards me with a fiery battle cry. Wincing I covered my face waiting for him to strike, eyes searching for a way out. But it never came, I was about punch Kabuto right in the face when I had the chance too. I peeked open an eye and gazed up at my savior.

* * *

**_Sai POV_**

I was waiting for Sakura to return from her short walk in the woods, even though we already were in the woods. Time running out since it was getting dark, I decided to wait for a little bit more. Even then she still didn't show up. Growing slightly anxious to find out where she was I silently got up and ventured off to where she was exploring. On the way, I could feel Sakura's chakra signature faintly spiking up.

Rushing to her spot I stopped in my tracks. There I saw none other than Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**_Itachi POV_**

Kisame and I had just finished setting up our camp site for the night and I wanted to survey the surroundings for any wondering passer-byes. Half- way into my patrolling, I heard the faint sound of metal clashing on metal. Not insanely interested in the fight I calmly took my time getting over there.

In the middle of the woods I came up with Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto and a kunoichi with pink hair. Kabuto, getting ready to strike the girl seemed to notice my presence for he stopped short as I took advantage of his weakened state. Dashing over to her I stood in front and swiftly struck Kabuto in the face.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, the kunoichi peer up at me with amazement and fear. Gazing down at her, I suddenly recondised her face. It was that girl from the clearing when Naruto, Kakashi,and Chiyo came to rescue their friend Gaara. From what my information tells me, this is our main target, and mission. Capture Haruno Sakura.

Just then a teenage boy with jet black hair and coal black eyes came bursting out of a couple bushes. Stepping back I took my chance to steal the pink vixen and teleported away. Blindsided she was when she let her gaurd down looking back at her friend.

The boy slightly gasped and tried to run after her. But it was too late. Kisame jumped out behind the tree and whacked the poor boy in the back of the head with his giant sword.

" Hurry Kisame. We must leave before ninjas arrive." I whispered to him. Still in shock I quickly knocked the Haruno girl out and carried her light form.

* * *

**_Naruto POV_**

Why? Why couldn't I be sent on that mission with Sai-baka and Sakura-chan? It's just not fair! I can handle Akatsuki any time of the week! But Tsunade Baa-chan must have had a good reason to-realizing something was wrong I dashed back to the Hokage's office after I had a couple drinks from the pub.

Unfortunately I wasn't expecting what I saw next.

* * *

**_Sasuke POV_**

Itachi was near by I could feel it. Quickening my pace, the Mangekyo Sharingon automatically turned on. Dodging trees and spare bushes, I didn't care to see if my team was following me or not. All I cared about was killing Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi's chakra is really strong! I think he's just up ahead!" Karin shouted out. I heard it perfectly and ran even faster.

" Man Sasuke! I think we should slow down! Itachi's not getting anywhere else that fast!" Suigetsu shouted out. I paid no heed to his pleas as I kept looking forward. And there he was. Itachi Uchiha.

What he was holding caught me off guard big time. In his arms lay an unconscious Sakura Haruno, my old team mate. Suddenly more anger and loathing boiled inside of me as I charged at him, activating my chidori.

" DIE!" I screamed out. Hitting it's mark, and smirking as blood splattered the dirt covered ground, I cackled insanely to myself. " Yes! He's finally dead! I'm the last Uchiha!" I yelled to the world turning around to my shocked team-mates.

**_POOF_**

What was that? Turning back around I saw what was made to look like blood, and a pile of logs to where Itachi's body should have been. Kneeling down I scooped up some of the "blood" and inspected it more.

Animal blood.

Growling to myself I stood back up and pushed aside Karin and Suigetsu. Making my way back from where we came from.

_'I let Itachi get away. Again!'_

**'He's still alive.'**

_' And what's worse is that he has Sakura with him.'_

**'What are you blabbering about? You don't care about her.'**

_'That's not true.'_

**'If it isn't then why did you do all those cruel things to her? Push her around, call her, weak, annoying, a nuisance, and just knock her out and put her on a cold hard bench? That's low.'**

_'Oh shut up!'_

**'Why then? Why did you do it?'**

_'I don't have to explain myself!'_

**'Tell me and the world!'**

" I did it to protect her from him!" I unknowingly shouted out.

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**

I woke up to a dark room. Filled with dark reds and blues. Confused I tried to get out of the bed I was lying on, but I winced as some of my injuries prevented me from doing so.

"Damn that Kabuto." I sneered out between clenched teeth. Bringing my hand to the large gash in my arm I let out a sigh as the aqua blue healing chakra soothed the pain.

I looked over my surroundings again and thought it was a decent room. A nice tinted window, thick black curtains sheilding the sun light from getting in the dark room. A king-sized bed with a soft comfy mattress. Covered with a ruby red comforter. Sighing as I healed the last small wound, the door to my right started to open.

Only to reveal a tall dark figure. Face disguised by the dark room.

Gulping I tried to look closer to identify the face but found it quite hard.

"Haruno Sakura. Leader wishes to see you."

* * *

**_DanichT02: There! Chapt. 3 finished! I wonder who it was who entered the room! Find out next chapter!_**

**_MegX: Oh suspense!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DanichT02: Wow! I got lots of reviews! Thanks everybody! Here is the 4th chapter for Adventure's Lie ahead! With the help of mah peep MegX! Oh and thanks for some inspiration kairigurl08! Here's a chapter dedicated to you!_**

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**

Opening the door a figure approached me. It was a man with short, spiky black hair with an orange-swirl mask covering his face. A single eye hole on he left side. Glaring at said man, I nodded and forced myself to follow the S-Ranked criminal.

" Please be good! Tobi is a good boy!" said "Tobi". Raising a perfect pink eye-brow, I wondered if this person had problems.

**'Yeah major problems!'**

_'Quiet you! That's mean!'_

**'Like you aren't! Besides, we're the same person! What I think, you think as well.'**

_'God damn you! I hate it when you do that!'_

**'More to come honey!'**

_' Shut it!'_

Snickering in the back of my head, I accidentally bumped into Tobi.

"Tobi says we're here!" Even more confused with him talking in third person, I boredly nodded and stepped through the door Tobi was holding open for me.

" Ah yes Sakura Haruno. So glad you could finally show up," Someone called out to me. There was a large half-circle table consisting of what looked like all the Akatsuki members. The Leader sat in the middle while being sat up high in the tallest chair.

" Cut the crap and shove it up your ass," I replied darkly. All I got in return was a single chuckle from the Akatsuki leader.

" Please, I don't want to resort to violence just to get you to listen to me."

"Then start talking."

"You see Akatsuki needs you for many reasons-"

"Let me guess; want me as bait for the Kyuubi, need my medical skills for injured Akatsuki, and you need me to fight along side you. Did I get them all?"

"Very clever kunoichi. Seems that the Haruno-clan truly is the smartest clan out there." Glaring I was getting quite impatient. I starred around the room and found all eager eyes on me. "You see Haruno-san, you come from a very special clan. And what I hear, is that you are the princess of said clan." I gasped," We mainly need you so that we can recrute new-comers into the Akatsuki and strengthen our numbers. With you on our team we could have the biggest advantage in the world. Unfortunately for you, Akatsuki is no longer after the remaining biju."

"So your not after Naruto anymore? "

"Precisely."

"Why not?"

"Because we've found a more valuable prize."

"Who is it?"

"You."

* * *

**_Sai POV_**

I woke up to the morning sunlight as I winced when I heard my neck crack. All I remember is that I ran into Itachi and Sakura, then something come-up behind me and strike me down.

_'Sakura!'_

Oh crap! I've got to save her!

_'Sakura hold on I'm coming. But first, I need some help.'_Dashing back to the forest I came from I decided that Sakura was more important than escorting a feudal lord right now. Unfortunately for the Lord he'll half to wait a while.

* * *

**_Naruto Pov_**

I came face to face with an awestruck Tsunade and a destroyed office. Rushing over to Tsunade I asked her a series of questions.

"Baa-chan! What happened in here!?"

"He came looking for someone...."

"What? Who? Was it Sasuke!?"

"No Naruto...."

"Tell me! Who was it Tsunade Baa-?!"

"D-Danzo...."

"Danzo? The guy who trained Sai to not have emotions?"

"Yes he came back looking for someone. Someone that is important to the village."

"Who? How important!?"

"Important enough that they are they're the only one who can keep this village alive."

"WHO!?"

"S-Sakura."

* * *

**_DanichT02: Hey sorry guys! It's really short but I promise to write more for the next chapter! Thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DanichT02: Hey guys! Here's chappie 5! Hope you like!_**

**_MegX: There's even more suspense!_**

* * *

**_Sai POV_**

Huffing I dashed down the Hidden Leaf Village's streets as I frantically tried to find a way to the Hokage's office. Reaching the cobblestone steps I tripped a couple times catching my breath. Finally making it to the top I barged in her office without knocking and saw Naruto holding Tsunade up.

"Sai! Go get a medic! Now!" Naruto shouted out to me. Not knowing what to do, I suddenly shouted, " Sakura's been kidnapped!" Freezing, Naruto widened his eyes and quickly made his way down the steps towards the Konoha Hospital.

Sighing I hurriedly followed after him, waiting for him to help me go find Sakura.

* * *

**_Sakura Pov_**

" So let me get this straight, you big-baddy bad guys want me, a goody goody good girl to join your organization. To make sure your the most powerful in the world, right?" I asked.

" Yes that is correct." Leader replied back twitching his left eye. main reason is because I was stalling my answer.

**'Well the answer is NO pal! I fly solo!'**

_'Techicnaly it's not you it's me'_

**'Dah...SHUT YOUR HOLE!'**

_'And she's gone.'_

" Well I'm sorry,uh, Leader-sama but I must decline your generous offer." I stated starting to take my leave when a cloaked hand caught my wrist.

"It wasn't an offer bitch. It was a demand." a man with shiny, slicked back white hair replied harshly.

" Well...gotta go!" I rationally screamed out as I dashed for the door. Quickly opening it, I bumped into a hard chest. Glaring up i saw white sharp teeth gleaming towards me.

* * *

**_Sasuke POV_**

"Sasuke-kun! Who were you protecting!? And why was it a girl other than me!?" Karin screeched jealously etched through her voice.

"Shut up Karin! I don't need your jealous rage right now!" I shouted back at her. Cowering back she glared again as Suigetsu cackled.

"Wow, rejected and powned all in the same night! I can't wait to see what else happens."

" Oh shut up Suigetsu!" Glaring hard, I jumped off and left my team ignoring Karin's shouts.

'Itachi, I hope your prepared to die!'

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**

"Watch where your going fish-lips!" I yelled out to the tall shark-man.

" Fish-lips? I should say the same thing to you Pinkie." Kisame drawled out between a grin. Growling I punched him in the gut with a little chakra infused into it. Smirking as the shark went down clutching his stomach, I made a run for it.

Dodging walls, doors, and Akatsuki members wasn't the smart thing to do. Hearing the close footsteps of several Akatsuki I made my way into a random room and stood in the dark. The only light was coming from a small window. Wait window! That's it! Feeling around for something to stand on, damn my shortness, I found a tall chair and climbed onto of it. Pushing my hands under the window, it lifted only a tiny bit, but I still felt the cool Spring breeze hit my warm face.

Forcing more power into my push, the window cracked open as little shards of glass pattered everywhere. Making a big noise for the Akatsuki to hear. Getting closer, I hurriedly pushed myself out the window and landed down on the grass gracfully. Sure it was a two-feet drop but I still landed gracefully. Pumping more energy into my legs I ran towards the tinted forest and heard the small shouts of the Akatsuki leader, ordering the members to go after me.

_'Sorry! But I always win. Boo-ya!'_

Huffing and smirking I made my way into a near by clearing where a small hut lie. Confused I took the chance and cautiously went into it.

Small and had a homey feeling. A small fire was burning as a large cauldren swung overtop of it. Heating what ever contents that were inside. Letting out a low whistle I tripped. Great Sakura. Just flippin' great. Picking myself up, I sensed a sudden danger behind me and whipped around only to be struck in the forehead with a spear.

* * *

**_Naruto POV_**

" What do you mean Sakura's been kidnapped!? I thought you too went on an escort mission!" I shouted out fiercely in Sai's distraught face.

"I know but she said she was fine and then Itachi came and-"

" Wait! Itachi took Sakura!?"

"Yes."

"Why did you just stand there!?"

" I didn't! I was hit on the head by Kisame!" Sai bickered back. Puffing out my cheeks in anger I turned frustrated, and rubbed my hands behind my back.

"Well how are we supposed to get her back?" I asked.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."

* * *

**_DanichT02: Yeah! Another chapter finished. And the last up-date for the night. I shuttin' down cause I need a shower and I'm tired. Plus I have a Math quiz which I didn't study for. So any one want to do it for me? R&R!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DanichT02: Hooray! I'm finally back! Yay! So this is what my 6th chapter? No my 7th. Gah! I don't really care right now! Okay just enjoy the chapter cause I have to go to school. **_

_**MegX: She's depressed that she got a 60% on her Social Studies test.**_

_**DanichT02: Hey! Teacher has it out for me! Just because I didn't have the answer to 'cash crops' and pulled the answer out of my butt, doesn't mean she can't like me as a star student anymore!**_

_**MegX: I actually believe that.**_

_**DanichT02: Thank You.**_

_**NejDei-ILY: C'mon let's get the party rolling!**_

_**DanichT02: Okay fine.**_

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Sai and I shifted our heads over to the corner of the hospital. There we saw a dark figure lurching in the pitch black area. Stepping out I realized that it wasn't any foe.

" Idate!" I screamed and ran up to him. Laughing Idate shook my outstreched hand and gave one of his complimentary smiles.

" Idate?" I heard Sai say behind my back. Realizing that Sai had yet to meet Idate I took him over to Idate and introduced them to each other. Looking both over Sai smiled a fake smile while Idate had a confused grin.

" So Naruto."

"Hm?"

" I heard Sakura-chan was kidnapped."

"Yeah that's right." I glared down to my foot.

" Then I suppose your going to be after her?"

"You know it! Sakura-chan's my friend! I'm not just going to leave her in the hands of Akatsuki!" Widening his eyes Idate glared down to the hard cold floor.

" Then I'm coming with you Naruto!" Idate exclaimed back to me. Grinning I turned to Sai and asked if he wanted to help too. Sai agreed and the three of us took off out of the hospital.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Groaning I fluttered my eyes open, I saw a bright light shining in my face. Blinking back the sudden harsh light, I grasped the edge of the bed I was laying on and tried to get myself up. I felt a light pain in my forehead. Reaching up to it I could feel roughness and accidentally chipped a piece of dry blood.

I infused some of my healing chakra into my hand and lightly touched the scab. Disintegrating, the scab was gone once I finished healing it. Dropping my hand, I surveyed the area to notice that I was still in the little cottage I found in the clearing. Jolting out of the bed I squandered around until I came to a room that I suspected, was the kitchen.

" I see your finally up!" called out a gruff voice behind me.

"Gah!" Shrieking, I fell down on my butt to be covered with a giant shadow. Glaring up, a strange fat man dressed in a formal dojo kimono smiled down to me.

" Gomen me lady. Did not mean any harm to ya." He talked funny. Wobbling up, I dusted off my torn shirt and scraped shorts only to see the old man's still smiling face. Sneering at the strange look I finally said something to the poor man.

" I'm sorry for barging into your home. I didn't know anyone lived here."

" Quite alright my dear. So tell me, why were ye out so far? There must be somthin' ye were a runnin' from."

" Well i was escaping from the Akatsuki. They said something about me being more precious to them than any of the nine-tailed demons." The man stopped for a while. Feeling a little awkward about the dead silence in the room, I asked if he was alright. " I'm fine! But ye me dear, ye need to get yourself a trainer. If it's ye Akatsuki wants, than ye better be ready for a fight miss."

" Why? Why do I need a trainer?" I asked puzzled.

" 'Cause ye hold the power. The power of the five greatest souls."

* * *

**Pein POV**

Damn that little wench got away. No matter I'll just have Zetsu go out and track her.

Just you wait Haruno Sakura.

You. Will. Be. Mine.

* * *

_**DanichT02: Yes. Yes. I know. Really really short but I can't think of anything that is going to happen. If any of you have ideas then please help me! I already know what I'm doing for Sakura but I need help with the others! Please help! R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_DanichT02: Yay! Another Chapter! Before we get on with the stroy, I want to give thanks to BloodXMoonXNightmare and CherryBlossomDemon93 for helping me come up with some ideas for latter on in the story. And to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed for all the chapters. _**

**_Thanks guys! Oh and this MIGHT be my last update for the week since it's Thanksgiving and all. So I am going over to my cousins house to sleep over and unfortunately, I won't be able to update. IDK if it is the last one but yeah. Just read!_**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the old man replied, "Okay let me explain this out to ye when y'all started. It was a long time ago, when five of the greatest nations were together in harmony. Such harmony was said to be bad for ones health but all such thoughts were ignored. Although one evil soul loathed the happy atmosphere and decided to ruin it.

"One man deceived the nations lords and made them turn against each other. Fighting to the death the five lords all relised the trap, but it was far too late. All five were severely injured and did not have a long time to live. They acted upon the remaining time and joined their souls together forming one perfect pure soul. With their last breathe, each man gazed happily at the round jewel like stone and died a peaceful death.

"Legend says that the evil civilian was overjoyed when he heard the news and went to check out the murder site himself. Reaching there he gave a heartily laugh and walked away smirking. Said he would be king of all five nations. But he never knew about the jewel that lied there forgotten until a young priestess found it the exact same day. Picking it up the young soul returned it to the elders.

" Gasping the elders demanded to know who caused such raucous and it was the evil ones young minion who raised his hand. Sentenced to death the true evil hid in the shadows cackling in the dark. Until he found out about the jewel. It was at that exact time when the elders found out it wasn't the evil lords minion but the evil lord himself. Ordering local ninja's to find him, they returned with the information that he was never to be found.

"Distraught, the elders asked the priestess if she could hold onto the jewel for safe keeping. Agreeing, the priestess ket the jewel and took it into her hands. Over time, information about the jewel was scattered and eventually stopped. Meaning the jewel would be kept secret. And over time, it eventually landed in the hands of the Haruno Clan. "

"Haruno Clan? I'm from the Haruno Clan! I'm Haruno Sakura!" Gasping the poor man shifted his gaze.

" Then, we must get you extreme training."

" Why!?"

" Because it was the Akatsuki leader that wants such precious jewel and since you are that of a Haruno then surely they know you can find it."

" But I've never even heard of this 'jewel'! Well up until now of course!"

"Which is why you need a trainer. Ye need to protect yer-self from the likes of Akatsuki."

"I accept."

" A little fast aren't we Sakura-chan?"

" Hey! Only my friends can call me Sakura-chan! Not a perverted old man!" I screamed out.

" Huh? Oh my golly gosh! I'm surprised ye did not recognise me!"

" Again 'HUH'?"

" I am ye great grandfather, Yashumari Haruno. Ye look just like ye great great great grandmother when she was ye age. I still remember her. Priestess Kanami Watashi"

"So wait. My family is some how the holder of a precious jewel with five souls embedded into it, the Akatsuki leader is still alive and is after it again and somehow I'm a princess right?" Nodding his old head, Yashumari smiled.

"HOLY CRAP I'M A PRINCESS!?"

* * *

**_Naruto POV_**

My team and I have been traveling for almost a day and we were exhausted! So tireing.

" Naruto, can we take a break? " Idate asked panting.

" Yeah Naruto-kun, it is getting pretty late." Sai agreed. Sighing I knew that taking a rest would benefit us in our travel so I agreed.

" Yeah you guys are right we should-"

_scrape scrape_

" What was that!?" I whispered out. Shrugging their heads, Idate, Sai, and I listened closely to hear underground.

_scrape scrape_

There it was again! What the heck is that? A mole? Mouse? Crazy air-breathing shark? No, not that last one. But I had to figure out what that thing was. Suddenly a pile of dirt started piling up as a giant green Venus fly-trap looking thing emerged from the ground. Using Idate's incredible speed ability, the three of us hid behind a near by tree and disguised our chakra.

It seemed to be enough seeing as the plant-person thing didn't sense or hear us. Emerging even more I saw an Akatsuki cloak peer out and I glared at said Akatsuki. I had to restrain myself from attacking him. he suddenly pulled out a head set and reported in," Leader-sama, I don't sense Haruno Sakura in the area, I'm heading towards Mist to see if I can find her."

_'Sakura?'_

Submerging back into the ground I decided to lead my team following the Akatsuki memeber.

_'Don't worry Sakura, we're coming to save you!'_

* * *

**_Yashumari POV_**

I can't believe after all these years I finally get to see my little Sakura-chan again. Unfortunately, the Akatsuki are after her and I need to inflict some harsh training on her. I know I don't like the thought of such training involving her, but it must be done. I was currently at my kitchen table sipping some Jasmine-Tea with Sakura-hime. She didn't seem in the mood to drink some tea though.

_'Must still be shocked about the whole princess thing.'_I thought. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on my door and I got up to open it. Following behind me, Sakura peeked around my neck to get the first look on who our new guest was.

Opening the door, Sakura let out a small gasp.

" Sa-Sas-Sasuke,"

* * *

**_DanichT02: Woo! Long chappie! Well to me it is. Well I hope you liked it and give me some more ideas! Thanks again BloodXMoonXNightmare and CherryBlossom93!R&R!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_DanichT02: Hey sorry! I've been busy guys! Sorry! Well we'll find out what happens in this chapter! I can't wait!_**

* * *

**_Sasuke POV_**

I was aggravated and tired. My team was exhausted and we needed a place to stay. So I lead them to the nearest person I knew. Yashumari. I didn't know his last name but I knew it didn't matter to me.

We were coming close to a clearing in the trees and I used my sharingon to focus in on it. It was the clearing holding Yashumari!

_' Hallelujah!!!' _" Come on. I know a place where we can stay." I informed my team-mates.

"Oh thank goodness Sasuke-kun. I knew you would find me and you a place to stay." Karin drawled out acting sexy. I rolled my onyx eyes at the naive red-head as I pushed my way through small bushes.

Soon we finally reached Yashumari's house as I knocked on the door loudly. I heard a loud shuffle inside and knew that the old man was home.

But when I saw him open the door my eyes widened.

" S-Sas-Sasuke," She called out.

"Sakura." I glared. What was she doing here? Did she know of my plans? Did she follow me? If that was the case then I would have easily sensed her chakra. But maybe she's changed since I last saw her....

Nah. That couldn't happen. Sakura Haruno would and will always be the weakest link in Team 7. "What are you doing here?" I sneered. She stared wide-eyed at me as she started to return the glare.

"If you must know, I'm here with my great-grand father." Huh? Great grand-father? Who the heck was that?

" Ah so you two know each other?" Yashumari suggested.

"Know? Try being on the same team as that chicken butt haired punk!" Since when did Sakura call me a 'chicken butt haired punk'?

" Sasuke-kun, you know her?" Karin said disgusted.

" Yeah, was...." I replied back.

" So what? Is this a bad time?" Yashumari asked.

**~Later~**

"So let me get this straight, you are Haruno Yashumari?"

Nod.

" And Haruno-girl is your great grand-daughter?"

Nod.

"So that makes her a princess which also makes her the most powerful person in the world?"

Nod.

"I don't buy that even for a second." I replied back sneering," How can weak little Sakura be the most powerful person when she can barley hold up a kunai?"

"Yeah! I agree with my Sasuke-kun! How can she be so powerful! I know I'm stronger than her!" I heard Karin shout in my ear. I winced and pushed her back a little.

"Shut up Karin I don't need your help." I snapped. Karin whimpered and lightly took a step away from me.

" Aw how cute, your like his pet," I heard Sakura retort. I clenched my teeth together as to restrain myself from roaring out at Sakura.

_' How dare she? How dare she say that when she knows she was exactly the same way!?'_

**'So? Since when do you care about Karin? She's ugly as-'**

_' I never said I cared about Karin! It's Sakura!'_

**' Huh? OH! I get it now! You hate Sakura because she's stronger than you! HA!'**

_'That's not true!'_

**'Admit it. Your just jealous of her awesome power.'**

_'Just leave me alone.'_

**'Fine. Be that way.'**

" Come Sakura must train you." Train? What kind of training?

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**

I nodded my head and followed Yashumari-ojisan outside where I stood in front of the door. I occasionally moved aside as to let Sasuke and his followers pass by.

We were all situated outside in the giagantic meadow as time slowly passed by. Getting irritated, I finally popped the question,

" Uh, Oji-san? When is my trainer going to get here?"

" My, he already is here! Your looking right at him." Yashumari replied happily. Wait, I was looking at Yashumari so does that mean...?

" Wait your my sensei?" I asked skeptically.

Nod.

" Oh Kami-sama." I heard Sasuke chortle behind me. I snorted and shifted my attention back to Yashumari.

" So, if your my sensei, shouldn't we start training?"

" Of course. Just come at me with your best punch." I was utterly shocked. Who was this old man think he was fooling?

Us?

Or was it himself?

" Okay grand-pa." I said queasy. I curled up my hand into a fist and inhanced some of my chakra into it.

"This should be good," I heard Sasuke taunt. Ass. I huffed up and started running towards Yashumari. My legs started to get more power as I came close to his face.

Almost millimeters away from my face I landed down the punch as I watched Yashumari's head spin in a complete circle on his neck. I gasped horridly for I did not mean for it to happen.

"Yashumari!" I screamed out but I heard an old-man like laugh through the trees. I stared down at the ground to find a Yashumari puppet in his place. I turned and turned but i couldn't find his chakra signature. Damn me for losing more than half of my chakra.

"How could she do that!?" I heard the Sasuke fan-girl shout out. I turned in her direction to see Sasuke's shocked face. And the others as well. I whipped back around and saw that I had made a giant crater in the earth.

But it wasn't ordinary. This was much, much bigger than those I had made in the past.

_'How'd I do that?'_

* * *

**_DanichT02: Hey sorry it's short and it's mostly talking but I think this chapter deserved a lot of talking involved. Well I hope you liked it! R&R!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_DanichT02: How's it been guys? Did you miss me? You better have, anyway I hope that I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. Hopefully this chapter makes up for all the one's I have missed. Oh and I changed my schedule for up-dating. So check out mah profile to see it. And it's under UPDATE SCHEDULE so yeah. Hope you enjoyith!_**

* * *

**_AUTHOR POV_**

How was she able to do that much damage? Sasuke thought to himself. To be honest, he was in quite a shock. Weak, little, Haruno Sakura do that much damage in a simple punch? Not even plausible.

Since they were mere genin, Sakura would always hide behind Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. So how was it that _she _was probably the most strongest of the group?

_'It's probably just from that new power from the souls inside of her.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly. Who could blame him?

He's trained long and hard to get where he is today. Living with Orochimaru wasn't really the best thing in the world.

_FLASH BACK_

_" SSSSSSasssssssssuke. Why don't you come to my room for a sssssssecond?" Orochimaru called._

_" I'd rather not,"_

_" Pleasssssse, it won't take long."_

_" No,"_

_" Yesssss,"_

_"No and that's final,"_

_"Then you shall SUFFER MY RAIN OF DEATH!"_

_END FLASH BACK_

How he ever survived, we may never know. Sasuke stood there for a good six minutes when Yashumari challenged Sakura to try and strike him again. He got out of his thinking mode and turned his attention back onto Sakura.

" Alright Sakura-hime, now I want you to cast your most powerful genjutsu on me."

" Hah! This should be interesting, Pinky can't even hit a direct mark!" Karin taunted. True but did she even see what the effect was on what Sakura _did_ hit? Probably not.

" Dude! Don't tell me you didn't see that, she friggin' punched a whole into the Earth!" Suigetsu shouted over the hippo's-I mean Karin's roar.

" Tch. I could have made a bigger one." Karin said smugly. Just then it seemed that everyone's eyes were focused entirely on Karin. " What!? Stop staring at me!"

" Young man, if you think you can punch a bigger hole in the ground than Sakura-hime then I shall train you instead." everyone gasped.

Yashumari Haruno train Karin? Even more unlikely!

" Really!? Hah! Take that Pinky! I shall beat you!" Karin triumphed. "This should be easy,"

" I wouldn't be so sure," Yashumari called out happily.

Karin took her 'battle' fighting stance, which was totally incorrect seeing as she always would stand behind Sasuke when danger approached, and coiled up her hand into a tight fist.

Sakura silently chortled to herself finding the thought of Karin punching the ground harder than her.

_' Let's see what miss pre-Madonna can stir up,'_

" KYA!" Karin battle cried. She ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't enough. Karin landed a perfect punch to the ground but it didn't even splinter a piece of dirt. "OW!"

Karin recoiled back to her spot next to Sasuke and Juugo when Yashumari, Sakura, and Suigetsu all burst out laughing.

"You call that a punch!?" Suigetsu chuckled. Karin glared at him before retreating embarrassingly back inside Yashumari's hut. " Man I can't believe she actually thought she could beat _you_."

"Yeah," Sakura replied back.

After the little performance from Karin, Yashumari noticed that night had fallen, and had fallen quickly.

" Come, I shall make all of us some breakfast!" he chirped brightly.

" Uh oji-san, it's dinner-time."

" Oh well then I shall make dinner-time then!"

_Smack._

Sakura now had a large red-mark on her pale forehead.

" Sakura-hime, you do realize you have a red-spot on your forehead right?"

_Another smack._

" Holy cow! It's even redder!"

_Another smack._

" Wow Sakura-chan, you must be getting a rash."

_Smack._ " Let's just get you inside grand-pa." She growled out under her breath.

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

_'It's late, maybe I should get to bed.'_

Considering the fact that I have a long day to look forward to. I hope I put Sasuke-no-baka in his place after destroyed the ground. His face was priceless. He looked like a gasping fish.

**' Which is why I got it all on camera!'**

_' When'd you get here? I thought you were off in Hawaii.'_

**' Yeah well the security guard harassed me for my pass port and tried to beat me with a stick.'**

_' Serves you right you hooligan.'_

**'Oh I'm a hooligan now? Well you're a hoodlum!'**

_' Sticks and stones,'_

' **Harumph!'**

_Knock_

_Knock._

Who could that be? Surely it wasn't Yashumari. That old man didn't have the strength to even stay up until 6:00pm.

I strutted my way to the door and opened it. There stood Sasuke Uchiha. Clad only in his dark blue boxers.

His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in months.

" What is it Sasuke, shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked in surprise.

" It's hard to sleep if your bedroom light is on," He sneered. Oops. Forgot there were other people living in here.

"Sorry I'll close my door, " I replied quickly scurrying to the backside of the door ready to close it when Sasuke put his large, rough hand on it. " What is it?"

"…."

" Sasuke,"

" How?"

" What, I don't understand."

" How can you be so powerful when you were the weakest one on the team?" Sasuke drawled. I huffed angrily. Who does he think he is? Calling me weak. Sure I was back then, but I've changed since then.

Or does he not see it?

**' Of course he sees it. He just asked how we got powerful.'**

Ignoring my inner thoughts I coldly replied back, " I just got tired of everyone protecting me, now if you don't mind I would like to go to bed."

But Sasuke's hand once again prevented me from closing my bedroom door. "Sasuke, I'm warning you,"

" Warning me for what? It's not like you _could or would_ hurt me." He replied smug looking smirk on his pale white face.

"We'll see about that," I growled, I curled up my fist and aimed it for his thick head, but it was too late at night and my chakra was deathly low.

Coming up to the point where Sasuke grabbed both of my wrists and slammed me against the wall, against my will.

" You don't have the guts," Was all he said before his dark eyes lurked into my green ones. If he thought he could intimidate me, boy was he dead wrong.

* * *

**_KARIN POV_**

Damn that bitch! She thinks she's so cool. Well at least Sasuke-kun loves me and not her.

I thought happily to myself in my brush bed. It wasn't comfortable or even clean.

Thankfully I was able to get the room next to Sasuke's! Ekk! I squealed happily to myself.

Just then I heard Sasuke's door open and heard a shuffle of feet. Curious, I silently opened my door and peeked out my head. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness and made out a figure.

_'Sasuke!'_

What was he doing so late at night? Shouldn't he be in bed? Maybe I should follow him. And that I did. I followed him straight to her room.

_' What would he be doing here? I swear if she tries anything I'll….'_

I sighed when he just knocked on her door and told her to turn out the light.

_' Whoa, for a second there I thought-'_

What the heck why is he standing above her pinning down her wrists? I knew it she is trying something with my Sasuke-kun! Oh she's going to get it!

And I know the perfect way to get her back.

* * *

**_DanichT02: Well I hope that chapter was long enough! I'll up-date soonith! R&R or Kakuzu will eat your heart!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

DanichT02: Well as you all know ( if you read mah profile) I have an up-date schedule that is starting today. It's mostly a test to myself. You see if I make up a certain up-date schedule, then I can look forward to up-dating my stories. Good idea huh? Yeah not so much.

**_ENJOY!!!!!_**

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**

What the hell does he think he's doing!? Is he trying to molest me via bed? No thanks!

" Sasuke, as much as I _love_ the position we're in, I would enjoy it if you let me go."

" Sorry, but I must know how you got so much stronger than me." Sasuke stated smugly. I snorted and tried to wriggle my way out of his grasp.

Only for him to hold on tighter.

"Look Sasuke," I started, but before I could finish my eyes darted to something red peeking out from the side of my door.

_' Karin!'_

Thank god. Maybe I could actually use her pea brain for something of good use. I inwardly cackled evilly at myself for my plan as I gazed my eyes over with fake lust. I puffed out my chest a little so it was barely touching Sasuke's muscular physic.

" I mean, I can't really explain it Sasuke," I said. Voice camouflaged by fake need and want. " Ever since I first saw you, I loved you. That's why I want you to kiss me, Sasuke-_kun._" I seduced.

Sasuke's cheeks turned a slight pink while his mouth turned into an amused smirk. He pushed himself onto me even more as I puckered out my lips a little.

" Where did all of this come from?" he asked huskily.

_'Seems like he's holding on for control of himself.'_ I thought smug. Should be any time now when he snaps.

" I just decided that I couldn't take any more of me acting like I hate you." I whimpered softly. Sasuke growled slightly and was inching his face closer to mine when Karin decided to make an appearance…finally.

" Get away from my Sasuke-kun you tramp!" Karin growled out loudly. I snorted and quickly pushed Sasuke away from me.

" Gladly,"

" What?" Sasuke and Karin said in incision. I snorted again and sneered at their awestruck faces.

" I was only pretending to be infatuated with Sasuke just know. I just did it to make you jealous so you could stop us from going that far." I said shrugging. Sasuke glared fiercely at me, before I was held onto the wall by my neck.

Sasuke's hand was around my neck tightening his clutch every minute. I smirked as he smirked, but his smirk turned into a furious frown as I 'poofed' into a log.

Next thing Sasuke knew, I had punched him straight out of my room while Karin shivered in fear.

Karin ran over to Sasuke's side and held him close to her chest. She looked up at me and tried to give me one of her scariest glares. Which didn't turn out so well since I gave it right back to her even more scary.

" You bitch! What did you do to my Sasuke-kun!?" she shouted in my face. I sneered at her fake courage and lifted one finger to her forehead. She stared at it for a little making me giggle for she looked like a cross-eyed walrus, and was suddenly knocked through the wall.

I smirked at my own strength, and closed my bedroom door to fall on top of my bed.

Falling into a nice deep slumber for the night.

* * *

**_Sasuke POV_**

I woke up in the middle of the hall way with the suns rays shining in my face. I turned over and mentally shivered at the cold feeling from the hard wood floor.

_' What happened?'_

**' Oh lets see,**

**1. You hit on Sakura-chan**

**2. You tried to molest Sakura-chan**

**3. You tried to kiss Sakura-chan**

**4.-'**

_' Alright! I get it.'_

**' Aw. Is someone angry that a wittle girl beat him up?'**

_'Hey your me too. So that means you were beaten by a 'wittle girl' too._

**' Shut-it.'**

_'Ha.'_

I shook off any lingering thoughts on the pain-in-the-ass inside my head and tried to get up only to temporarily immobile.

" Aw, look who's having trouble getting up," I heard a girlish voice call above me. I looked up and there she was.

The queen of torture himself.

Yashumari Haruno.

" Why are you talking like that old man?" I asked angrily. I was this close to pumbling the guy. Not because I didn't like him, but because if it was her, than he would have been in for a world of hurt.

" It got you up didn't it?" He asked laughing. I growled in the back of my throat and tried once more to get up on my feet.

"Where's Sakura," I demanded through gritted teeth.

Yashumari grinned and pointed outside.

" She's out there trainin' with that sword-swingin' character of yers."

Sakura's training with Suigetsu?

This should be interesting.

* * *

**_Naruto POV_**

" Idate! Have you picked up on Sakura's trail yet?" I asked.

" Yes she is just up ahead, Naruto!" Idate screamed back. I pumped some more chakra into the soles of my feet and picked up my pace.

Sakura was just a few meters away.

I will not lose her again.

_' I should've been with her and Sai on that mission.'_

" What difference would it have made Naruto-kun?" Sai asked from behind me as if he read my thoughts.

I looked down to the ground and glared.

I could've stopped all of this from happening.

" Sakura-chan!" Idate screamed out. I whipped my head up and there she was.

Sakura was training with this aqua-haired guy with Zabuza Momochi's legendary sword.

My eyes widened and I landed right next to Sakura.

She turned and audibly gasped at my sudden appearance and crushed all of my bones in a giant bear hug.

" Oh Naruto! I'm so glad you're here."

" Me too Sakura-chan. Me too." I laughed.

Just then a door banged open and I saw someone I' d thought I'd never see again.

" What are you doing here!?" We both said in incision.

* * *

**_DanichT02: Well I have homework to complete so tune in for the next chappie!_**

**_Review_**

**_Review_**

**_Review_**

**_Sasuke smells like,_**

**_P.U. (insert insane laughing)_**

**_Review_**

**_Review_**

**_Review _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_DanichT02: Yes. DanichT02 is finally back. Sorry but I've been sick with a cold and I've been on break. But hopefully you can all forgive me and enjoy this next chapter. This is getting even more dramatic than before!_**

**_Sorry to keep you waiting!_**

* * *

**_NARUTO POV_**

'What the hell is Sasuke-teme doing here!? Isn't he supposed to be with-'

"Dobe, get out of here." Sasuke glared at me. I glared back and stood in front of Sakura as to protect her.

"No. I'm not leaving without Sakura-chan!" I shouted out. Sasuke growled and got into a fighting stance. I smirked and copied his movements.

We were about to attack each other when an old looking guy came out of the nearby hut.

His face had rinkles and his smile was missing some teeth. He had to walk with a cane but it seemed as though he didn't need it.

" I would surely hope that ye boys aren't fighting." The old man gasped. Sasuke and I both looked over to him and we both had confused looks on our faces.

"Naruto-kun! I'm still so glad you came!" Sakura exclaimed happily towards me. She ran up and hugged me with a bone-crushing hug. I gasped for air sine I forgot how forceful they actually were.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked.

" Tsunade-Baachan sent out me, Sai, and Idate to come and search for you. Everyone was in shock when they found out Itachi had kidnapped you."

Uh-oh.

I had forgotten that Sasuke-teme was with us.

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

_WHAT!?_

Sakura was kidnapped by Itachi? When did this happen?

" Sakura, you were kidnapped by Itachi," I growled at her. Sakura just smiled nervously and stepped back a little. I took a step towards her but that Idate kid stood in front of her.

" Watch it Sasuke." he sneered.

" Idate Morino. Why are you helping Naruto? Last time I checked you always ran away from trouble." I smirked. He just frowned and took a step back more into Sakura.

"That was before," Idate shouted out to me. I smirked wider and I was about to strike him with my katana but Yashumari stopped me. He had the most scariest old man glare I had ever seen.

" Sasuke, this isn't the time to be picking fights." he growled. I sneered at the old man but I followed his silent order. " Come inside everyone so we can get acquainted better." Yashumari smiled cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and put my weapon away.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Idate all went inside together with Yashumari, while I went in with the rest of my team.

_ _

" Whoa! So Sakura-chan's like really, really important to the world?"

Sweat-drop

"Yup. And I am Yashumari Haruno ruler of the land!"

Another sweat-drop.

" Oh shut up gramps!" Sakura bonked Yashumari on the head. He just rubbed the sudden growing bump.

"Why must you hurt your elder Sakura-hime?" Yashumari faked cried while anime tears bubbled over his eyes.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him while Naruto went near a stone fire place to start a fire.

Me? Well I just sat on Yashumari's sofa and relaxed. Well tried to relax anyway, since Karin had to come up to me.

" Sasuke-kun. Why don't we go to your room and get even more _acquainted _with each other?"

Oh barf.

Did she honestly think that I _liked_ her? She has lopsided fire-red hair and matching red eyes.

Her black short-shorts were tight on her slightly bulky thighs. Her boots were probably the highest boots I've ever seen and they were pitch black. She took off her big Coca-Cola glasses and sat down next to me.

"Listen Karin, I-"

" Shhh, it can be our little secret…." Karin hushed me as she 'poof'ed us into her bedroom.

I slightly panicked as Karin pushed us onto her bed while I was struggling to get away from her.

" Please don't struggle Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed as her face was getting closer and closer to mine.

I was sweating and I felt like killing the stubborn red-head right then.

I had known that she has wanted to ravage me in my sleep, but with me awake? I would surely revolt the thought less since I would have my eyes closed the whole time.

But the thought was still horrible and disgusting in my part.

Karin's face was more than a centimeter away when Sakura slammed through the door, stopping Karin's advances.

Thank Kami-sama.

But once Sakura grinned and turned to look at the person behind her, I knew the real reason why Sakura was slammed into Karin's room.

" You're going to pay for that Suigetsu!" She laughed out as she chased Suigetsu down the hall.

I would have found it humorous myself if I wasn't held against my will by Karin.

" We'll _finish_ this later Sasuke-kun." She smirked as she leapt off of me and ran into the living room.

_' What the hell was that just now?'_

**'You my friend were mentally raped.'**

**

* * *

**

**_DanichT02: hey sorry it took so long but now that I think about it, I'm running out of ideas. Can you guys help me? The sooner the better!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_DanichT02: Yo. I'm pretty bummed out right now. I got a 68 on my stupid math quiz. I really hate fractions. But that's okay since I can do extra credit and can get mah grade back up. But you guys probably don't even read this anyway. _**

**_By the way I want to start out how Stephanie Meyer does whenever she starts out a new chapter in the Twilight series. Please note that I am not stealing any of her work I am just trying out the capital letters that begin a new chapter. _**

**_IF IT OFFENDS YOU PLEASE INFORM ME SO THAT I CAN STOP RIGHT AWAY!_**

**_Sorry!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_ _

TOTALLY GROSS.

Suigetsu and I were having a friendly-non violent- spar inside of my grand-father's straw hut when he started to get physical. He started chasing me around the house throwing punches, kicks, swings, and even attacked me with Zabuza's sword.

Or at least _tried _to hit me.

I dodged his on-coming attack when I ducked down. Unfortunately, I hadn't realized that we were near Karin's door, and therefore, Suigetsu bombarding the wooden door down with a single blow. The sight that caught our sight was revolting in a way even one of the most foulest of creatures would be jealous.

Karin was sprawled against a panicking Sasuke while her red-head was bent down to his face. Sasuke's hands were on her broad shoulders, trying to push Karin back and far away from him. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was down right appalled!

I had known that Karin had affections towards Sasuke but I had no idea that he had felt the same. Although, Sasuke's silent plea made me think otherwise. The situation could just be coincidence. Maybe they fell -on the bed-like that and we just happened to walk-bash- in on them.

Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe Sasuke had wanted this. I knew Karin surely would. And it was just Suigetsu's and my mistake to break in on them. Or Karin could have just forced Sasuke onto the bed and we just saved him last minute-unplanned.

I figured the latter was the most accurate.

I decided to let Sasuke suffer, I knew it was cruel, but hey he left me on a cold bench. In the dark of the night where anything can, could, and would've happened. So, as a way to get back at the prideful Uchiha, I created a little show for them.

"Your gonna pay for that Suigetsu!" I challenged playfully. Sasuke got an even more panicked look etched onto his soft, pale face. He thrashed a little under Karin's bodice. Suigetsu smirked and 'ran away' from me acting scared. I silently chortled at his mock scarce.

If Sasuke wasn't asking for help before, he sure was now. Sasuke struggled more forcefully than before and even got light hits to Karin while he was thrashing a minor tantrum. I giggled so softly no one but myself could hear.

After our little engagment, Suigetsu and I walked back towards the small living room where Juugo, Naruto, Sai, Idate, and old man Yashumari were. Yashumari had a bright smile carved into his sagging face as his eye lids over-lapped his dull, lifeless eyes.

Sai was calmly painting a difficult picture acting as if he has been here on many occasions. If it weren't for his hands wrapped tightly around his small paint-brush, I would have thought that. But seeing his distressed state made me shiver.

Naruto was no better. He was uneasy and tense. His normal happy-go-lucky attitude was no longer visible and his bright royal-blue eyes were casted furiously down towards the dirt matted ground. His sandaled feet couldn't keep still and they made several noises as the clamped irritatingly down on the ground.

Idate and Juugo just looked bored. Well that wasn't all true. Idate had a worried face plastered on his delicate features while Juugo shifted time-to-time in his state on the comfy red love-seat. I couldn't figure out their emotions, but I couldn't find myself to worry all that much.

Suigetsu walked to the nearest corner and pulled his giant sword over his shoulder back into it's shiny black sheath while he pulled out a convenient water bottle, and held it up to his awaiting mouth.

" Hey Pinkie! What gives you the right to barge in on me and Sasuke-kun!? You too Suigetsu!" Karin screeched behind me. I shifted my weight to my back and took a glance at her. She had her right hand on her hip and her glossy lips were pursued in annoyance.

I only looked at her skeptically and glared. But then I smirked once everyone had heard her shout. Naruto's eyes were wide while his mouth hung open, Suigetsu was laughing silently to himself, Sai looked surprised but didn't feel to concerned about the topic.

Yashumari just stood with that same smile still sketched into his skin. Idate and Juugo were shocked. Just…shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I ruin your fun?" I asked with fake innocence. Deep down I was howling with laughter. Karin's face turned cherry-red and she walked back over to Suigetsu to -most likely- smack him in the face.

I giggled at her failed attempt as Suigetsu dodged the assault and made Karin fall forward through the weak straw doorway. Mostly it was only Suigetsu, Yashumari, and I that laughed.

Sasuke trudged his way through the small and cramped hallway and silently glared at me. I smirked and turned away from him. I walked over to Naruto and brought him outside to enjoy the fresh air.

Yashumari walked out with Sai, Juugo, and Suigetsu, making sure not to trip over Karin's body. Sasuke made his way out by himself and glared at everything in sight. I just blew him off my priorities list and tried to concentrate on my surroundings.

Akatsuki was coming for me and I only had a certain amount of time to train and be prepared for any sneak attacks.

" Young Sakura-hime, are you ready to continue your trainin'?" Yashumari asked with eagerness. I only smirked at the old-timer and punched my fist into the air shouting my famous 'catch phase'.

" SHANNARO!"

_ _

IT WAS A CLOSE CALL BACK THERE.

Sure neither Sakura nor Suigetsu offered to help me in my distressed state, but at least I got out of Karin's clutches still a virgin. Give me some credit. I surely didn't want it with some Sound Village girl. Most of them were skanks and some even had diseases. And I would never even consider having it with Karin.

I wanted to find myself a true kunoichi, a girl who can fend for herself, but I still want to be able to protect her. She has to be pretty but not down right gorgeous where every man wants her. She has to be smart, fun, and nice. She has to be just right for my specific taste.

But enough on that topic- I still had to get out of this room and find a place that's safe. Right now I think the living room is the most safest. I barricaded myself deep within the small hallway and tried to squeeze my way through it.

Once I came up to the living room entrance I pushed myself harder to reach the end. When I made it out of there, I wasn't entirely shocked to see Karin lying on the ground while Suigetsu, old man Yashumari, and Sakura were laughing their heads off. I almost snickered at the amusing sight, but decided against it-what with my Uchiha pride and all.

Next thing I knew, everyone was gone and outside breathing in the warm spring breeze. Irritated with the loss of attention, I too made my way out the tiny brush hut opening. Stepping over Karin as I did so.

It was actually nice out. The birds were chirping, the skies were blue and cloudless, and even the little critters in the forest came out to enjoy such an event. Not that I would admit it, but I was actually content with such scenery.

**_BOOM_**

What the _hell_ was that!?

_ _

**_DanichT02: MUAHAHAHA! CLIFFY!! But I'm truly sorry to do this to you guys. BUT! I have everything that explains the concept in the next chapter with the help of Just8Reader. They helped me come up with my ideas for the up-coming chapters, so give them a hand! Ahem but hope you liked the descriptions. I hope there's not to much of them. Oh well TWILIGHT HAS CORRUPTED MAH WRITING STYLES!!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_DanichT02: Guys I am really sorry for not up-dating this story but I have some really bad news. I have…WRITERS BLOCK! I seriously can't think of anything for the plot of the story! I already had help from Just8Reader but I can't think of anything on how to organize it!_**

**_But I have an idea once you read this SHORT VERY SHORT chapter I shall tell you my idea._**

_ _

**BOOM**

I looked to my left frantically and gasped, for when I did look…Kisame Hoshgaki was standing before me. He must have swung his Samaheda to hard to the ground.

" Hello love," he taunted. I glared and grabbed my kunai from my holster and prepared for attack. Unfortunately, the other members of Akatsuki teleported on each of his sides. Well the other members _except _the Leader and his assistant.

" Well, well, if it isn't old fish-lips. Come to try and take my legs again?" I teased. He just grinned and lashed out his giant sword, Samaheda, and got into a fighting stance. I glared again and held my kunai tightly. Naruto, and Sai pulled out their weapons of choice which consisted of; Naruto using his famous Shadow-Clone Jutsu and Sai using his ultimate cartoon mimicry jutsu.

Sasuke ordered his team to get ready for battle while his eyes were only on Itachi. Karin suddenly stood up and curled her hands into fists, Suigetsu pulled off Zabuza's sword, and Juugo…well was just Juugo. Hey its not like I knew what his specialty was. Idate and Yashumari stood in the sidelines watching the scene play out.

" Sakura we've come to take you back to Akatsuki. Whether you go willingly or by force, you're still coming back." Kakuzu stated emotionlessly. I glared at his form and threw several shuriken towards them.

They scattered about and they all hid in different places.

" Split up and find the Akatsuki!" I shouted. Naruto and Sai followed me while Sasuke and his team went to find the others. I thought it best to leave Yashumari and Idate behind so they wouldn't get hurt.

Naruto Sai and I followed Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara while Sasuke tried to find Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi.

_ _

"Karin can you sense any of their chakra?" I asked sprinting from tree to tree.

" No I can't Sasuke-kun!" Karin screeched. Suigetsu and Juugo winced while my left eye twitched. Why did Karin have to be so loud and annoying?

Annoying.

That's what I used to call Sakura when we were genin. And then I left the village to Orochimaru and left her on a stone-cold bench with her unconscious.

How could I be so cruel to her? All she ever did was love and care for me. Even when I pushed her around she was still there for me. And I blew it by betraying the village.

Some how I will gain Sakura's trust back.

That's a _promise_.

_ _

**_DanichT02: I told you really short! But I have an idea that might just work. Now I want you guys, my reviewers, to insult me! No I'm not going crazy I actually want you to insult me. You see I always come up with good ideas when I feel sad or depressed so if you guys insult me than I might feel sad enough to up-date again! So please can you help me?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_DanichT02: I am semi-cured from my ahem authors disease so yup! I have a new Chappy! WOO!! ENJOY! Oh and my mistake… When I read the last chapter Sai, Naruto, and Sakura were looking for Itachi, Kisame, and HIDAN. Heh I saw the double Deidara part so I just wanted to give you guys a hint._**

_ _

It was hard trudging through these deep merciful woods. The Akatsuki had to come and ruin this peaceful moment. It was in their nature. We had caught up to Kisame, Itachi, and Hidan but they always slipped away at the last second.

And we only found them once we heard Hidan curse to the world about something. Plus it always seemed like we were running in circles. Naruto kept pointing out the same bush each time saying, " I tell ya, it's the same shrub that looks like Jiraiya! I'm positive that we've seen it before!"

Naruto can be such an idiot at times but I had to agree with him on this one. It did look like we passed it over a million times so my suspicions started to kick in.

Maybe it's a genjustu.

_But why wouldn't we notice it first thing?_I mean we are the most powerful genjutsu user in the Hidden Leaf Village.

_Yeah in the Hidden Leaf Village. Not world round._

**Well we are dealing with Itachi Uchiha here.**

_So he put a genjusu on us!_Crap. We must be so pathetic. Naruto, Sai, and I have been squandering this forest for hours trying to find Akatsuki when we were in Itachi's genjustu the whole time. Growling profusely I shouted 'Kai!' and the genjustu was released.

Naruto shouted out into the air, surprised that he was fooled by a mere genjutsu. I smirked at his stupidity but frowned once I remembered that I was in the same position. Sai glared at the three Akatsuki members once the genjutsu officially worn off.

"Heh they're not as stupid as I thought they would be." Hidan taunted. Naruto, Sai, and I just glared at the Jashin worshiper. Naruto slipped out his kunai while Sai pulled out his deadly paint-brush that held poisoned needles inside.

Naruto's bunshin's must have been dispelled in the jutsu since none of them appeared at our side. I pulled out my trusty gloves and tightened them on my hands.

"Get ready guys," I warned Naruto and Sai. Smirking, Hidan lashed towards Sai while Kisame lunged at Naruto. Leaving me with the Uchiha. Perfect.

"If you'd just come back quietly, then you wouldn't be in this situation." Itachi said. I growled profusely at him and threw several kunai in his direction. Itachi easily dodged and disappeared. I searched everywhere right-to-left and I couldn't find him.

**_BAM_**

I was punched in the face and I soared through two trees before my back hit the third one. I groaned in pain and immediately used some of my healing chakra to fix the pain in my back. Once the healing was finished I whipped out two more kunai and launched them towards the smirking Uchiha.

He dodged again and smirked at me. I smirked rivaling his and used one of my shuriken to cut a string of chakra that was dangling invisibly in front of me. I saw Itachi's eyes widen slightly as the unsuspecting shinobi was barraged with several ninja weapons such as; kunai, shuriken, demon-wind shuriken, axes, etc.

After the weapons hit there target I smirked as I saw the mangled body of Itachi Uchiha lying lifeless on the ground. With several kunai shuriken wedged in his body.

Making the correct hand seals, I blasted fire from my mouth and engulfed Itachi with it. I watched as his body burned in the orange and yellow flames, all shifting around him like some exotic dance.

I jumped back from my recent position when a sudden attack caught me off guard. The Uchiha was still alive!?

Well it certainly wouldn't be the first time when he escaped his own death. I glared at the undead Uchiha and pulled my hands into tight fists ready to fight him hand-to-hand.

" Did you actually think I would go down that easily?"

" Wouldn't be the first time I underestimated you." I smirked. Itachi ran towards me with unlimited speed. Dodging the unseen oncoming attack as quickly as possible, I hopped up into the nearest tree.

It didn't help much since Itachi followed me from tree-to-tree.

Getting fed up with this small hide-and-seek triad I counter attacked him and caught him off guard.

**_WHAM_**

I punched the unsuspecting Uchiha in the stomach and kicked him in his side. It sent him falling towards the dirt ground. His body bashed into it and before he could get back up, I kicked him in his stomach again.

Itachi flew back to the nearest tree ad slumped down to the ground. I sauntered over to him to check and see if he was finally dead.

Apparently not since Itachi kicked me in the back using a sneak attack. I hit the tree face first and I hissed in pain when some of the lower branches scratched me in the face. Itachi came up behind me and flipped me over with my right arm.

He stepped on my fingers and I groaned in pain. He knelt down to my level and grabbed onto my left leg and crushed it with such force it cracked several bones in my leg.

I howled in immense pain and tried desperately to pry him off. Naruto and Sai weren't here to help me since Hidan and Kisame led them away farther into the forest. So now I was all alone with a sadistic bastard breaking every bone in my body.

Just. Freaking. Perfect.

"Give up yet Sa-ku-ra?" Itachi taunted. I growled and tried to lunge at him, but it was unsuccessful since I had forgotten my broken arm and leg.

"Ah!" I hissed in pain. My head was feeling dizzy and I was losing consciousness. I had no idea why when I finally noticed some cuts on my body that were bleeding.

Must have gotten them when I was fighting Itachi. I thought to myself as I struggled to stay awake. It was getting harder and harder since the more blood I lost the more I faded in and out of the world.

" Sakura please, just come back willingly and I won't have to hurt you." Itachi softly spoke. I glared up at him through my pink tresses and spat some blood at his feet. Itachi sighed and hauled me up and carried me bridal style. Cofused I started yelling at him.

" Hey! W-what are you doing!?" I thrashed in his arms. Feeling the sudden pain in my arm and leg kept me from doing so.

"I can't keep this up any longer." Itachi mumbled out and called for Deidara on his intercom. Confused I didn't get a chance to say anything more when I fell into the dark of unconsciousness.

_ _

Sasuke

_ _

Man chasing these Akatsuki are a real pain in the ass. My team and I were currently chasing Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. Deidara and Sasori were in their top-notch ninja skills, while this Tobi person was way out of line.

Every time the Akatsuki newcomer dodged one of my teams attacks, he would always jump around excitingly and clap happily for himself. Either he was mentally unstable or he was Akatsuki's lackey that they used him to get food, and everything else they wanted.

It was quite amusing actually.

Hearing Deidara's curses throughout the forest made it exceptionally easy for my team and I to find the fleeing trio. Sasori remained silent and just abidingly kept his distance from his two team members.

Then again, with Karin's constant girlish surprised screams made it slightly difficult to track the tyrants professionally. Suigetsu was quiet but uttered a couple profanities here and there. Juugo just silently followed the rest of us while I was handing out orders and trying to capture these traitors.

"Suigetsu, you'll go after Sasori, Juugo, you'll go after Tobi and Karin-"

" I'm going with you Sasuke-kun!" Karin interrupted me as she squealed happily. I rolled my eyes at the red-head and ordered my team to move out.

_ _

The mission was going good so far, if it wasn't for Karin and her constant giggling behind my back. Growling lightly I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face the bubbly kunoichi. She acted like she didn't notice that I had stopped, so she bumped into me _accidentally_.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry." Karin apologized as she blushed. I glared at her and grabbed her wrists and made her look up at me. Karin blushed harder and it seemed like she was about faint from our proximity.

" Liste, Karin. You are not with me because I want some 'quality time' with you. I made you assist me because I feel that you are the weakest of the group. The only thing that I find acceptable from you is your chakra indicating skills and your mediocre healing abilities. Nothing more."

Karin's eyes seemed to tear up with those same sparkly diamonds that Sakura used to conjure up when we were in our gennin days. Thinking back to those times, made my heart race when I came to Sakura's bright smiling face. She seemed so blithe that no one could have ruined her activities.

Yet in one night, I ruined her entire life.

I keep remembering when I left her on that godforsaken bench. I was truly cruel to that kind soul and look where it got me. She turned out stronger than the rest of Quadrant Seven combined.

I let go of Karin's bruising wrists and continued on my way to finding Akatsuki no Deidara. I had fought him once before and thought that I had put him for death. Or at least seen him put himself to his own death.

He had used a special jutsu that made his heart area turn into a giant mouth that had sharp teeth baring at me as if it could sense my presence. Just imagining that tongue lashing out sent a chill up my spine.

Using this special jutsu, it cause him to sacrifice himself in order to kill me. Why did he want to kill me in the first place? Oh yes now I remember. Deidara had said something about getting revenge on me since I had killed Orochimaru and he had not. It turned out as a wasted battle since I later learned that I had now fully put Orochimaru to his awaiting death.

Kabuto Yakushi, another subordinate to Orochimaru and my temporary healer, had fixated himself and Orochimaru. Causing Kabuto to be his next concubine instead of me. After that I heard that Orochimaru had fully taken over Kabuto's body and had his old skin back.

It was after that, that I found out Itachi had sent Orochimaru into a different dimension using a special jutsu taught to him by one named Madara Uchiha. I had heard many stories about Madara, and from what I had researched is that he was a very power hungry soul.

Madara Uchiha had the desire to be Konohagenkure's very first Hokage. Only problem was that no one sought fit to have an obliged ruler just yet. Seeing as the village had just been built because of an alliance between the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan.

And unfortunately for Madara, Hashirama Senju defeated him and took opportune role as the First Hokage.

After, no one at the time saw any trace of the deranged Uchiha and he was thought to be dead. That was all I read before I came to some blank pages in the book. Must've not finished it then. Or maybe they didn't have enough information after that time period to put anything else into the books confines.

Still, this Madara Uchiha corrupted my thoughts until I could've fainted from exhaustion. It wasn't until a shrill voice caught my attention and pulled me back to reality.

" Sasuke-kun! Watch out!" Karin's voice screamed at me when an oncoming attack by the Amegenkure nin came at me with immense speed. Trying to dodge the kick he was sending towards my stomach, I lashed out my loyal katana and swung it down on the blonde.

Deidara quickly dodged and aimed a punch at my side when Karin threw a shuriken in his direction. Turning quickly at the interference, Deidara made a dash for the helpless Karin standing awestruck at the scene before her.

"Karin! Move!" I shouted out to her so she could get out of the way. I had enough trouble as it is, I certainly didn't want to waste my breathe trying to save Karin. It wasn't only a second before Deidara had laid a hit to Karin when he suddenly stopped. Fist raised above him centimeters away from Karin's shocked face.

" It's already time? Alright I'll be right there," Deidara sighed softly in content when he turned to me, " Sorry for the short reunion Uchiha, but it seems that I have more important matters to attend to." Deidara smirked and left without a trace. I growled at his sudden disappearance and ordered Karin to help me scout out for him, _again_.

_ _

Itachi

_ _

I held the sleeping Haruno delicately in my arms as I traveled throughout the forest waiting for Deidara to show up and help me achieve my newly found goal. Nowadays I felt it useless to try and gain unlimited power when I am already one of the most sought out people in the world.

What good is it if your already on the world's top ten hit list?

Besides I feel that I can achieve the happiness my brother once had when he was on the same squad with this kunoichi; the same one that lie in my arms at this very moment. I felt so much blithe right now even myself couldn't believe it.

Itachi Uchiha actually content?

Many would say it was improbable, impossible! Yet here I am smiling softly at this young girl that has overruled my mind since the day I had officially met her. Her smile, her laugh, her touch, her…everything. Everything about her made my icy heart burn with newfound warmth.

My little otou was foolish as to let such a prized beauty slip away and yet, look who is the recipient; me. When I first heard of Sasuke leaving the village I thought nothing of it. Even when I heard about who he had left in the village I still didn't think it was worthy enough to linger in my thoughts for too long. Yet after the time I had acquainted with the Haruno I felt rage corrupt me when I found out what Sasuke did to her.

From what I know, the Haruno professed her undying love for my foolish otou; while he just sat back and watched smugly as he thought the girl was pathetic and annoying. And such an annoyance wasn't even worthy enough to cross paths with an Uchiha such as Sasuke.

Even after all the signs I had given him, all the secrets, my foolish brother still couldn't take the hint. All I was using him for was to soon obtain his Sharigan eyes once mine had fully deteriorated from overuse.

Yet my brother was still hell bent on his vow of killing me that he was too dense to notice he was walking straight into my trap.

But somehow I knew that Sasuke will one day achieve his number one goal and kill me. Even though I had not done everything I wanted to do yet, I still believe he will kill me sooner or later. And the sooner seemed like the more accurate at this point in time.

Stealing his _girl_ once again is surely enough to drive my little brother mad with hate, rage, and jealousy. It was all my plan in the first place if this girl hadn't presented her fine self into my thoughts. Every. Single. Day.

She was just a pawn at first but ever since that day I can't help but…dare I say it? Love her. I know we haven't fully introduced our selves yet, but I'm willing to make her mine any day. She was kind, beautiful, loyal, charming, nice, sweet, caring….

Look at me.

The most renowned Uchiha killer in the land spouting out some sentimental mush about a Konoha kunoichi. To think that I actually fell in love with this girl is impossible to the others, yet I find it hard to fall out of love with this angel right before me.

Love really is revolting. Yet I can't make myself hate Aphrodite since the love goddess helped me find the love of my life. Sure I had many girls in my time with Akatsuki, yet they were just toy to relieve me of my stress at the time.

Deidara suddenly appearing made me forget my inner turmoil about the pinkette as we both traveled away. Leader-sama had expected-no planned-that this would happen, and that's probably why he is smirking at the base right now.

He can see everything tha all of the Akatsuki are doing and that includes me. Which is why Deidara and I are working together to make sure he doesn't suspect anything. We can't have Leader ruining our own goals no do we?

" Deidara, head back to the base and inform Leader of our accomplishment." I 'ordered'. Deidara nodded and smirked as he used his signature jutsu to lead him back to the Akatsuki's main base in less time than it would take for him running.

Glaring ahead, I concentrated on a plan to get out of this mess before all Akatsuki had Deidara's and my head.

This battle will surely end badly.

_ _

Sakura

_ _

I felt nausea wave over me as I bounded up and down. Bided into a hard chest wasn't really a comfortably position in my current state. After our little romp, I remember fading into the dark; after, I have no clue. I opened my eyes and squinted at the brightly shining sun.

" I-itachi," I grasped out. My throat is sore and I feel numb.

" Rest, you need much of it." he said before turning his gaze back to the road before us. I only blinked up at him and tried to push off of him when the immense pain came back to me. Oh yeah…that's right.

" Did you really have to break my arm?"

" It was becoming a nuisence."

" And my leg."

" Didn't want you escaping so suddenly." I glared and turned my sight away. Looking everywhere except the brooding Uchiha. All though, I do have to admit he is quite attractive. How is it that all Uchiha men exceed in feminine beauty, yet women like me try very hard to achieve our complexion.

Sighing diligently, I focused my gaze on the hard ground as I was lured into my thoughts.

'Hear I am kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha, again, and yet I lie in arms immobile, because of a certain someone.'

Am I truly this weak to be captured twice and not able to do anything? Do I really have to rely on my teammates all the time to secure my safety?

I really am pathetic.

No wonder Sasuke left me on the bench. Sure it was over the top but…I deserved it. I hadn't helped out in any missions and what good was I? Even Naruto was more reliable on missions than I was.

All I cared about was my hair and that got my team and I into the most trouble. If I hadn't been obsessing over Sasuke-kun and my freakish colored hair, then I could've been taken more seriously in my gennin days.

Alas, that was all in the pass. I should be worrying about the present and future. Speaking of the present….

"Why are you doing this, Uchiha?" I coughed out. Itachi just stared at me with boredom and kept quiet. Seems like I'm not even worthy enough to talk to.

I needed to find my own way out whether I needed my teams help or not. I'm Haruno Sakura damn-it! And I will surely not let someone kidnap me and think I won't do anything about it! Let alone an Uchiha.

Yet, some aura was stopping me from doing so. After all the time I had with both Uchiha's I found that I couldn't bring myself to hurt either one of them. Could I really be heartless enough to hurt Itachi?

Oh who was I kidding?

I'm talking about Uchiha Itachi for Kami's sake. The same bastard Uchiha who killed his clan and was responsible for is little bother's emotional problems. Yet here I was pleading to myself saying, 'don't hurt Itachi'.

How far have I fallen?

Have I fallen so deep that I am actually starting to care for Itachi? Sasuke Uchiha's brother. Another Uchiha bastard. No I couldn't be. It's just not right. But why?

Why do I feel like this? Why?

No you couldn't make me say it! You can't make me say it. I have to say it. I may actually….

Love Itachi Uchiha.

Kami what have you done to me?

_ _

**_DanichT02: Well I think it's safe to say that is the most I have written for this story. Hope many more chapters can be like this. So sorry for the long wait guys! Thanks for staying with me!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry for the shortness. **_

_**_ _**_

Sakura

_**_ _**_

It was totally absurd. I couldn't love the Itachi Uchiha. He was a murderer, which meant, that he kills people. I couldn't possibly love a person who kills people. No way, no how.

"You never answered me, Uchiha." I glared at the brooding handsome man that held me in his arms. His face still held that stoic look and I was beginning to get irritated.

" Well? Are you going to answer me or not?"

" I prefer not to." he calmly whispered out in that soft voice of his. I growled into his chest and so desperately wanted to punch that smirk off his smooth face. My glare intensified when he turned his smirk into a light dark chuckle and I withered in his grasp. Not such a smart move coming from one of the brightest--if not the most--kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Ah!" I screamed as the immense pain returned to my broken arm and leg. Damn that Uchiha for breaking them.

" I'm gonna kill you," I growled out, "if it's the last thing I do."

Itachi chuckled again and the pain was too much so I blacked out again, in his arms. Hey, from what I could tell, the Akatsuki base was a ways ahead. So why not take a little--pain filled--nap?

_ _

"Why the hell did you bring that pink whore back here?" I heard a boisterous voice shout out.

"It was Leaders orders." a soft voice answered. All I saw was black and I panicked a little. I thought I was blind, until I actually thought to open my eyes. As I did, my eyes squinted as a bright light was shined in my irises.

"Oh! Look the pretty girl is waking up! Tobi likes pretty girls!" I glared at the blinding light and protected my eyes with my arm to shield away the intruding source. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden luminous light, an orange and black…thing appeared in her face.

" Hello! My name is Tobi! Tobi thinks your pretty! Tobi likes pretty things! What is your name pretty thing!?" the obnoxious voice behind the mask exclaimed. I blinked, confused at the sudden man--boy--thing that invaded my personal space.

" Tobi, you're scaring her." the soft voice sounded again as the mask wearing man was suddenly thrown across the room. I looked up at my savior only to double take his appearance.

" Sasori! I thought Chiyo-sama killed you!" I lashed out at the red-head. I was preparing for an oncoming attack, but stopped otherwise when I realized the pain that I was going to cause myself.

" You again huh? One fight just wasn't enough was it?" the puppet teased me smirking. I growled at the undead man and made a note to kill the bastard, again, after I healed my wounds. Once my chakra returned of course.

"I swear when I get my strength back, I'm gonna kick your ass to Sunagenkure and back!" I threatened the wooden man. He only smirked wider and I glared back.

"So this is the girl who helped that old bat kill you, huh Sasori no Danna?" a slightly deep voice said behind me. I turned around and my glaring face turned into one of shock. Was that really Deidara? The creepy clay guy that had a knack for blowing up his creations? The same guy that killed himself during a battle between him and Sasuke? No it couldn't be him! He was dead!

" Don't act surprised Deidara. You knew who she was before she even got captured." Itachi spoke out. I glanced up at the Uchiha and wondered what he meant by that. Did he mean Deidara was stalking me!?

' _Well he's not the first person now is he? Stupid Uchiha bastard.' _

I sighed as I surveyed my current location and found myself shocked. The place where I was in didn't look like the Akatsuki hide-out at all. The floors were tiled with marble, glass windows, elegant white painted walls, and all the other fancy, shmansy stuff you found in rich mansions. I was on the supposed couch of the lair, which was really comfortable, as I suspected half of the Akatsuki were surrounding me. Let's see, we have the blonde transvestite, the Uchiha smart-ass, a white haired grim reaper, a giant blue talking fish, and Pinocchio.

" Okay, since Mr. Anti-social over there doesn't want to answer me, can someone tell me why I've been captured by the Akatsuki?" I asked the group, ignoring the furious red glare from Itachi. I heard Kisame howl in laughter and I was pretty sure he was laughing for what I called Itachi.

" Now why would we tell a little kunoichi, like you, that?" Kisame answered. My sudden hope turned into a backfire and I found myself back at stage one.

'_Damn these Akatsuki, they never let anything slip through!' _I thought to myself. If I ever wanted to escape from this place, then I'll have to get on their good side.

" But, I just want to know so that I can help you guys in whatever you're doing." I replied in a sickly sweet tone. They all looked skeptical and I knew they didn't believe a single word I said.

"I mean, I'm obviously here for a reason. Why not help you guys and get it over with?" I said reassuring their minds. They all looked at each other with weary glances, but they nodded none the less.

" We still aren't telling you pinky," Kisame smirked. I glared at the group as most of them chuckled, save for Sasori and Itachi. I glared at the group of males, who do they think they are?

'_Akatsuki duh,' _I replied sarcastically at myself.

"I'll go inform the leader about our accomplishment. Watch her." Itachi said as he walked off. He gave me a warning glance and I knew he was telling me to behave myself. I sighed and looked around again. After Itachi left, it seemed everyone else left too. Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, and that Tobi kid all left while Deidara stayed here with me.

"You really want to know why you're here, hm?" Deidara asked me out of the blue. I sat straight up now, interested in what he had to say.

" Maybe, if you'll actually answer me truthfully." I whispered to him. Deidara nodded and stepped in front of the couch. He leaned down so he was at my eye level. His lone crystal blue eye shined in the light and it looked like a giant diamond. I could only see one eye though, since his left eye was covered by a thick lock of his dark blonde hair.

" We need you to help us fight against Konoha, we didn't want to tell you because we knew you would decline the very minute we asked. But please, we need your help, and please don't scream un."

" WHAT THE f***!?"

**____**

**_Again, I am very sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Writer's block had to reer it's ugly fat head at me and now I can't think of how to continue this chapter. If any of you fictioners out there have any ideas, I'll be happy to add them and make the chapter longer. PLEASE HELP ASAP!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Read to your hearts content my friends!_**

_ _

Author

_ _

"Don't be so loud, hmm!" Deidara screeched, clutching his ears with his mouthed palms. Sakura glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well excuse me! But it's not everyday the Akatsuki kidnaps me and tells me that I have to fight against my own village!" Sakura remarked back. Deidara sighed, he knew she would react this way. When leader gave him the file on her, he had noticed that she was one to have a short temper. Sighing again, Deidara stood up from his slouched position and made a move to leave the room. Before he did though, he took one last glance at Sakura, and told her one last thing.

"Hey, it's either help us, or die." he informed, his white teeth shining as he grinned at the pink -haired hostage. Sakura didn't even flinch at the word 'die'. She knew from the start they were going to use her own life against her. They thought she was selfish, selfish like all the other hostages they formally had. But she wasn't, she was a Konoha kunoichi, and she would put her life on the line if it meant protecting her village.

Leaning back onto the couch she was lying on, Sakura lifted up her feet, and rested them on the opposite couch arm from where her head was resting at. She put her hands behind her head, and gazed up at the ceiling. Thinking of a plan that would get her out of here and back to the village.

_'I could probably escape now, no one is in the room, so I guess breaking a wall or too wouldn't be so hard. Then again, they could have high quality traps set up around the base to make sure their hostages don't get out, well alive anyway.'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura sighed angrily to herself and glared at the ceiling. With Akatsuki as her kidnappers, there was a million-to-one chance that she would even attempt at escaping.

"I'd stop thinking about my escape plans if I were you kunoichi." Itachi's voice rung out through the room, startling the pink-haired hostage. Sakura jumped from her comfy spot on the couch and accidentally fell onto the ground. Itachi's amused smirk angered her, and she got fired up. Glaring at said Uchiha, Sakura ignored him and turned her attention away from him, staring at anything, and everything…but him. Her emerald green eyes flared with ferocity, and wished Itachi would burst into flames from spontaneous combustion.

As if reading her thoughts, Itachi chuckled darkly again and simply made his way over to the pouting girl. The couch cushion sunk in a little as Itachi sat down on it's confines. Sakura scooted away from him on the couch, still avoiding him, and Itachi sighed in annoyance. Couldn't she be a bit more reasonable?

Itachi knew the real reason why she was like this. He had heard Deidara spill Leader's plans to her, and like everyone predicted, she refused (complained) instantly. And having looked over her the past few years, he knew that her reaction wasn't all that surprising to him since he knew she would do anything for her village.

_'She's going to be hard to crack,'_

_ _

It wasn't so good back with the other teams, they were in a complete uproar. Sasuke was the worst though. When he had met up with Naruto, Sai, and no Sakura, he began to ponder on what happned. Well, more like shout at Naruto for the answer on why Sakura wasn't with them. After having to calm down, did Naruto tell Sasuke that Sakura was kidnapped by an Akatsuki member. But not just any Akatsuki member, his brother.

After hearing the bad news, Sasuke fisted his hands and punched the closet tree. How could he, and the rest of the team let Akatsuki, let alone his brother, take away Sakura? His Sakura that is.

"I should've been there," Sasuke growled out, face concealed by his navy, onyx locks. Karin gave Sasuke a worried glance. She had only seen Sasuke this angry once in her lifetime, and she had swore that she didn't want to see it happen again, yet here she was. Karin knew how Sasuke felt towards his former team mate, and she was jealous.

Jealous of the annoying pink-haired girl that stole her Sasuke away. Stole her Sasuke's hear away. Yet, even with every futile attempt to seduce him, she always knew that he would never return her passionate feelings for her. She had always loved Sasuke, but Karin supposed hers and Sakura's way of love toward the youngest Uchiha, was, is, and always will be different.

What Karin called 'love' for the Uchiha, was a simple puppy-love crush. Her way of loving Sasuke, was loving him for his great looks, talent, and his legendary last name. While Sakura's love for him was just about loving him for being himself, not about what he was, how he looked, or how much money he had. Yet it did seem to have started out that way.

Inwardly cursing at the missing girl, Karin clenched her fists, and sneered out a sentence she wished she'd never say in her life.

"We have to get her back," Karin stated, glaring at the ground and avoiding everyone's shocked gazes. Sasuke was the first one to come out of his shock though, slightly proud of Karin for being the one to say that. Agreeing with his red-headed team mate, Sasuke thought long and hard on a way to get Sakura back. Plus they had to get back to Idate and Yashumari.

Sadly, with every plan he had thought out, there was always a flaw that rendered the plan useless. They had to get a genius to help. More of a genius than Sasuke is, for that matter. They could go back to Yashumari and Idate now, and devise a plan with them on getting Sakura back, but none wanted to face the consequences Yashumari would have them on when he found out his grand-daughter/ princess was taken by Akatsuki.

Then of course, they could all call out for Shikamaru and devise a plan with him, but of course he was in Konoha right now and probably didn't even know what was happening. Sighing in irritancy, Sasuke fisted his hands into his hair and tried desperately to think of another plan.

When none were coming to him, his only option left was to ask for Yashumari's and Idate's help.

"We have to go back to Yashumari and Idate first, and come up with a plan with them." Sasuke finally said, shocking everyone around him when he spoke.

"Dude, do you know what Yashumari will do to us if he finds out his grand-daughter got kidnapped by Akatsuki!?" Suigetsu exclaimed. Sasuke glared at Suigetsu.

"It's the only choice we have. All of our (my) other plans are futile and will fail easily if we try them. We have no other choice than to go to Yashumari and ask for his help." Sasuke grunted out, shifting his body to go back to the hut. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo gave each other weary looks, but followed their team leader none-the-less. Not wanting to feel left out, Sai and Naruto followed along with them, and hoped they would get their Sakura-chan back.

_ _

Sakura

_ _

I have to get out of here and back to the others. How, I don't know, but I assure you I will get out of here. I inwardly sighed when realized that Itachi was still sitting next to me. Neither of us exchanged words, and I doubt Itachi was planning on starting a conversation. I can't really think of any more escape plans now that he's here, plus after what he said to me when I first thought of them.

I glared at the wall, and wished Itachi would just go away and leave me alone. He was bad enough by kidnapping me and making me Akatsuki's hostage. I, Sakura Haruno, am not a hostage. I felt the Uchiha shift in his seat on the sofa, and I glanced my eyes at him for a second to see what he was doing. The second I did though, his crimson red eyes searched into mine.

"It's futile to resist," Itachi informed me. I said nothing for I was lost in his beautiful blood-colored eyes. I knew I was getting lost into his eyes, and I knew it was a trap, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. His eyes were so much like Sasuke's, well the Sasuke I knew before he left the village. When I finally analyzed the situation, I tried to look away, knowing he was trying to force me into Tsukiyomi. But, Itachi was quick, and knew my intentions before I could get away.

Itachi quickly grasped my wrist and wrapped his arms around my waist. I struggled in his grasp, my arm and leg still very hurt from being broken. I had healed them a little bit ago, yet the pain was still there. I cried out when he forced my arm to him. Itachi seemed to take advantage of my opened mouth, and set his lips onto mine.

My eyes widened in shock, and I gasped. Was the Uchiha Itachi really kissing me? Me, of all the other, prettier and better girls in the world? I tried to push him off, but he held a vice grip. I was terrified, terrified of what everyone would think, what the village would think…what Sasuke would think?

Why am I thinking about him at a time like this? From past experiences, he doesn't seem to care about me, so why should I care about what he would think if he knew or saw what was happening right now?

_'Because deep inside, you know you still love him.'_ my inner voice called out to me. I instantly rejected the idea, and told myself that I didn't love Sasuke anymore.

_'Yet, why am I worried if he finds out about the kiss?'_

Shaking the thought out of my head, I went over all the cruel stuff Sasuke has done to me in the past. He had hurt me so much, and for so long, so what was the point in worrying on what he would say.

He always ignored me….

He always rejected my date offers….

He insulted my ninja statistics….

He hurt me verbally….

He knocked me out….

…put me on a stone cold bench….

And left the village to go to some snake.

Eyebrows furrowing, I shut my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around Itachi's slender neck. Itachi let go of my wrist and put his other arm on my waist and pulled me closer. I moaned when his tongue darted out and poked at my lips. I granted him entrance and he groaned in satisfaction. His lips, thought to be cold, were actually burning with untold warmth. I pressed myself harder against him, wanting to get a full feel of his lips.

Our tongues battled for dominance, and of course, the Uchiha won. I moaned when his cold hands went under my shirt, and collided his cold hands with my warm body. I threaded my fingers into his neat, black hair and massaged his scalp as his on fingers danced along the skin of my upper body. Itachi trailed his fiery kisses down to my jaw, to my collarbone, and finally to my neck where he nipped, sucked, and licked on the tender skin.

Just as I felt Itachi's fingers go under my bra, a cough sounded through the room, and both Itachi and I snapped our heads up to see who the disrupter was.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something…but Leader has an important message for you." the gruff voice of Kisame rung out through the room. Panting and out of breath, I reluctantly let an also panting Itachi from my grasp and let him fulfill his duties. As I watched him go, both Itachi and I glared at the blue-skinned man fro disrupting our intimate moment together.

I guess more so Itachi than me. I was actually sort of glad Kisame had came in when he did. If he hadn't I think that our clothes would be across the room right now. I sighed in irritation, and fisted my hands into my pink tresses, thinking about what happened, and what could have happened.

I turned to Kisame when I heard him chuckle, ready to glare and shout at him. Kisame had a foxy grin on his face that showed all of his pearly, white, sharp teeth, and I inwardly shivered at the thought of what he ate.

"What are you laughing at fish-lips!?" I asked angrily. Kisame only chuckled harder, and crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Just thinking that we should have kidnapped you a long time ago. The guy probably has spider webs down there." Kisame said, laughing. At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but when the last part to his sentence came out, I immediately blushed. My face must have looked like a tomato, for Kisame laughed hard at my face.

"Shut up!" I screamed and ran past him down the hall way. Kisame's howling laughter rung in my ears, and I strained my legs to run faster. My face felt hot, and it was only getting hotter with me running. After going down numerous halls I stopped after turning one more corner, and tried to catch my breath. I clutched my shirt on where my heart was placed, and took deep breaths so that I could get some oxygen back into my lungs.

If anyone saw me now, I'd bet they think that I had just ran a thousand miles. Leaning my head against the cold wall, I surveyed my surroundings and tried to make-out where I was.

_'In the Akatuski base of course,'_ I thought sarcastically to myself. I sighed in irritancy and pushed myself off the wall a bit and started walking.

I couldn't believe I had such an intimate moment with Itachi. He's always been my sworn enemy, yet here I am having a tonsil hockey battle with him. Blushing, I remembered how his lips fell on mine, and how good his cold hands felt on my hot skin.

_'No! I can't think about him that way! He's my enemy.'_ the thought stuck in my head as I walked along the corridors of the hidden base. Pushing aside all the thoughts about Itachi, I actually took long looks at the way the base was designed.

It wasn't disgusting, and vermin filled like I had thought it would be. It was actually very clean and simple. Egg-shell colored walls, white doors, and crystal chandeliers that dangled from the tall ceiling in every other hallway. On the doors were names of the members that I suspected to be indicators of each others rooms.

I stopped when I reached Itachi's room, and stood there silently. I didn't know if he was in there or not, but I didn't want to find out. Just as I was about to leave, the door suddenly came open, and I turned right around. My heart-beat started to race again, afraid to see Itachi saunter out of the darkness of his room. Yet after a few moments, nothing came out and my curiosity to know what was in there grew.

Shifting my eyes in every direction, I looked around to make sure no one was around to see me sneak into Itachi's room. Tip-toeing into his room, I strained my eyes to look into the sudden darkness. I suspected he had a window, but he just kept it darkly hidden by dark curtains. Looking around, I crept more into his room until my hole body was in the middle of his floor.

As I was looking around, I suddenly heard the door slam shut and I immediately turned to where the door was. It was pitch black and all I had to rely on was my senses, but they didn't work out to well with the sudden darkness.

Suddenly, I felt my self falling with a heavy weight on top of me and I fell onto something soft, soft like a bed.

_ _

Sasuke

_ _

I cringed a bit when Yashumari's shout rung loudly through my ears. I just got done explaining the details of what happened in the fight between Akatsuki, and when we finally told him Sakura was kidnapped, his happy façade collapsed.

"How could you let the princess be kidnapped!? You guys should've protected her!" he exclaimed. I saw Naruto cringe while Sai looked down to the ground ashamed. I guess they felt the most guilt since they were with her when she got kidnapped. But I felt even more guilty than them.

Guilty to know I had hurt her all those years, and pushed her away, and yet when she finally left me alone, she gets kidnapped bv Akatsuki. And by my brother no less. I inwardly growled, images of what he could possibly be doing to her fogging depths of my mind. When an image of Itachi raping a scared, innocent Sakura, I growled and punched the nearest thing.

"OW! What was that for!?" Naruto shouted at me, rubbing the tender skin on his arm where I had punched him. I muttered a sorry and left the hut. Everyone stared after me, knowing I was going to miss the details of the plans, but I needed time to myself.

That image was so random, and unexpected, and it angered me. Angered me that Itachi could, would, and might be doing what was in the recent mind picture. I growled, but wondered.

Why am I worrying so much about Sakura, all she is--was a team mate and an obsessive fan-girl. She meant nothing to me, she was annoying, she was weak, and she always needed protection.

I don't see why I'm making a big fuss about her being kidnapped by my brother? He can have her for all I care. At least it will be one less fan-girl to worry about.

"Yo, Sasuke! Wanna get the details of the mission or not!?" Suigetsu shouted from inside the hut. I glared at the aqua-haired nuke-nin but hastily got up and hurriedly walked to the hut to get the details.

_ _

The eight of us jumped through various trees, and ran towards the direction of the Akatsuki's base. Naruto ran the fastest out of all of us, eager to get his Sakura back. I glared at the back of his head, why did it anger me so much when I said Sakura was Naruto's? I shook the jealous feeling from me, the conversation I had with myself earlier treading its way back into my head. Reminding myself that she wasn't anything more than a regular girl, and fan-girl.

"Hey! I think I see it!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. We all picked up out pace, and we only stopped when Naruto was standing silently on a tree branch. The rest of us tried to find a branch to stand on for ourselves, and when we finally did, we discussed the mission plans.

"Alright, you guys all know what to do right?" Yashumari asked us. I nodded, and I guessed the others did as well for Yashumari grinned and looked happy with our responses.

"Okay, when I give you the signal, you guys make your way in there, got it?" he asked again. We all nodded and hid in random trees and bushes, waiting for his signal.

All was quiet, and nothing was sounding in the forest except for occasional flocks of birds. It was only a second later, that Yashumari made his signal, and we all dashed out towards the entrance to the base. Naruto had his Rasengan charged when we first started running, and when we made it to the stone wall, his hand collided with the blocked entrance.

The rocks cracked and collapsed into the water, and after all the rocks fell and made a pass for us, we ran into the entrance, and put our plan into action.

Suigetsu ran towards the door way, and had Zabuza's sword at the ready. Just as he was about to attack, Juugo ran up next to him and smashed down the door with his fists. Suigetsu jumped out of the way just in time, and was the first person to head into Akatsuki head quarters. Juugo followed after him, and Karin followed after Juugo.

After she went through, Sai followed after her, and Naruto went in after him. I looked over every detail of the entrance, and made sure no one was around, and went through. Idate came in after me, and Yashumari followed in after him. Soon we were all running down darkened corridors of the secret base, and we were trying to find where Sakura was staying.

_'Don't worry Sakura we're coming to get you.'_

_ _

Author

_ _

Sasuke and the group found themselves running down numerous hallways, and opening various doors. All trying to find Sakura and bring her back.

Suddenly, Suigetsu stopped and lashed out his sword. Juugo stopped beside him and raised his fists for battle. The ground started to morph, and soon, an Akatsuki member with a Venus Flytrap over his head came out of the ground and stood in their way. It was a one-way hallway and the others couldn't get out. They were trapped.

"What are you fools doing here?" Zetsu's gruff voice asked. No one answered, but they all growled and glared at the Akatsuki member for standing in their way.

"Guys, I'll hold this guy off, go find Sakura." Suigetsu informed them. Zetsu's eyes narrowed when he heard Sakura's name in the sentence. Nodding, everyone left Suigetsu to fend off Zetsu for them, and they were all about to pass, when one of Zetsu's hidden vines lashed out and wrapped itself around Karin.

Karin squealed and pleaded for help, and Sasuke took out his katana and swung it down on the nagging vine. It withered off of her, and the rest of the group were off running again, leaving Suigetsu with an angry Zetsu.

"They might've escaped, but you won't!"

_ _

The others found themselves running down more and more corridors as they searched the base for their friend. It was just the Naruto, Sai, Idate, Yashumari, and Sasuke now, for Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu left the pact to fend off Akatsuki.

Juugo was fighting a rampaging Kakuzu, while Karin was trying to fend off a reluctant Sasori. The rest haven't seen any of the other members, and Sasuke was getting more and more anxious to find out where Itachi and Sakura were. His gut had a bad feeling, and he wanted to hurry and find Sakura to make sure she was okay.

Sweating, from all the running, Sasuke stopped to catch a breather, when a tide of water, came hurtling towards his way. Him and the others that were left, panicked and tried to find a place to hold on to. Thankfully, Naruto conjured up some Shadow Clones and they all hung onto them for support against the rushing waves. Soon, they were all engulfed in racing water, and a few struggled to breathe when they were under for more than a minute.

When the rough waves stopped, Sasuke and the others let go of the Naruto clones and they all swam to the top of the water. Hastily trying to get some oxygen into their systems before they passed out. When they all broke through the top, they all gasped for air, and their lungs were burning from not getting so much oxygen in one gulp.

"Well, well, look what we have here, fresh meat." the crackly voice of Kisame Hoshigaki rung out through the water filled hall way. Kisame chuckled again, and took out his famous sword Samehada. The group glared at the shark looking man, and they all pulled out their weapons from under the water. Kisame smirked, and suddenly charged at the soaked group catching them off guard for a second.

Luckily, Sai was quick enough, and blocked Kisame's oncoming attack with his short sword. Naruto got his Rasengan going again, and he launched it at Kisame. It was a direct hit, and Kisame's back collided with the wall behind him. As soon as he hit the wall though, his body melted, and it turned out to be just a water clone.

Just then, the tip of Kisame's sword poked through the top of the water, and Sai got ready for the secret attack again.

"Naruto, go find Ugly." was all Sai said before he was plunged down into the watery darkness.

"Sai!" Naruto shouted, ready to go under with his team mate and help him. But Yashumari stopped him.

"No, we must leave him. If we don't find Sakura soon, we'll all die here." Naruto nodded at the old man and reluctantly left Sai to fend off a malicious Kisame. Sure they didn't get along at all, but Sai some how forced a way into Naruto's heart and he didn't want to leave his friend behind.

The last four ran down some stairs, and came to a hidden passage way, where they all stopped and took a break to go over their plans.

"Okay, so far so good, everything is going according to plan." Yashumari said, "But we still have six Akatsuki members left, and there's only four of us. So we'll need to skip some of our plan actions, and find Sakura as quick as possible."

"And the only way to do that is--" Idate said unsure.

"…is by splitting up." Sasuke finished his sentence.

"Correct. And we're going to split up into two teams. Naruto and Sasuke, and Idate and me." Yashumari stated.

"But there are still six more Akatsuki left, and if both teams have to fight, we'll be out numbered two to three." Naruto said unsure.

"True, but we have no idea, if the Leader and his team mate are actually here. For all we know, they could be at some other hidden Akatsuki base far from here." Yashumari corrected.

"So, if the Leader and his team mate are not here, that leaves four left, which gives us an equal number if we have to battle against them." Idate said, confidence boosting at the thought of there being an equal number on both sides.

"Yes, but I doubt that is the case, for the Leader could've known Naruto was coming here, and he and his partner chose to stay here." Yashumari growled out. His plan was becoming very hard to follow with all of these road blocks in the way. Yashumari sighed and finally made it his decision to start up with their newly formed plans.

"Come Idate, we must start our quest." Yashumari gruffly said, pulling Idate up with him as they both said their farewells to the other two boys. Waving them off, Naruto sighed in annoyance, and let the thick tension between him and Sasuke fill into the air. Neither one of them said anything to each other, yet they kept giving glares back at one another.

"I guess we should go too," Naruto finally said, when the silence irked him to no end. Sasuke glared, but agreed with his former blonde team mate and both headed off into the darker part of the base. The part of the base, where some of the darker Akatsuki members rooms lied.

One like Itachi Uchiha's.

_ _

**_Phew…this took me like days to finish, but whatever makes my readers happy. I wonder what Itachi's doing to our poor Sakura-chan, but hey who wouldn't want to be raped by the sexy Itachi Uchiha? Honestly. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this but one of my friends that read the story asked if there was going to be a lemon…so…._**

**_Lemon or no lemon, that is the question._**

**_VOTE! (Plus if you vote for a lemon, I need someone to create it for me -///-)_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	17. The Questionare

Hi my beloved fans :)

I am sorry to say, that this is NOT a new chapter. What this is, is sort of like a poll. i am terribly sorry, for all you anxious people waiting for me to update, but I won't give you this sob story of how I am unable to come up with ideas. Ok, getting off track here.

Anyway, the main reason I am posting this, is because after reading over the chapters I have become unhappy with how this all turned out. Which is why I have come to my fans to ask this very important question.

Should I rewrite this story?

I mean, I know I am the world's worst updater, but I feel that this is just…not to my liking.

I WILL NOT DELETE THIS STORY

God no, I wouldn't do that to you, but really guys, I need your input on this, please.

So should I rewrite this story? Or continue on with the way it is laid out now?

Feedback is much appreciated! And again, I am terribly sorry for this not being a chapter you have all been waiting for. :( So very sorry!

~AT

P.S. Share you're ideas! If any of you have ideas for how you think the story should have went, share them with me, I won't bite!

Thanks


End file.
